Fierce Beauty and the Wild Beast
by Tigress2929
Summary: For this story I'm not sure what to write. It was just something that came into mind. Based on Diana/Logan pairing. Also known as a Wonder Woman and Wolverine pairing. Mainly revolves around a flashback that is based on their growing relationship. Basically if your curious enough to read this, than enjoy reading the rest! Only my third story. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here is another one-shot that I had thought up. I don't know why I wrote this really, but it has been bugging me and bugging me. So I have decided to finally post it so that way I can get back on track. I'm not sure what it is with this pairing that grabbed ahold of me, but one day it just became to be. If that makes any sense. I hope that you at least enjoy reading this.**

* * *

**In the Monitor Womb:**

Personal: Wonder Woman

Code Entry: 543621

Time: 12:23

Location: Training Room

Wally's eyes rove over the green blinking letters excitedly before rubbing his hands together fast.

"Finally the time has come!" He shouts out. "I was wondering when they would finally do this. Wonder Woman the great Amazon against the man who is a better fighter than even Batman is going toe to toe. Entertainment can't get any better than this."

Grabbing the bag of popcorn at his side he settles himself comfortably on a black chair before turning his attention to the security feeds.

He watches intently as the two figures circle around each other slowly.

"Come on, come on…" He utters under his breathe a bit impatiently.

"Wally shut up, I'm trying to listen." Green Lantern complains while leaning against the table.

Wally just ignores him.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Hawkgirl's voice rings clearly from the automatic doors she has just stepped through.

"Wondy of course." Wally scoffs not taking his eyes off of the screen for a moment less he manages to miss seeing the first blow.

John just rolls his eyes and greets Shayera with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know it's hard to say exactly. They are both exceptional fighters."

Shayera nods in agreement and turns to the Martian Manhunter who is trailing into the room after her.

"J'onn?" She questions.

"I have to say that I agree with John on this matter. They both have been dubbed as the invincible fighting couple within the Justice League. We won't know who is better between the two until the end."

Wally shakes his head. "Too bad Bat's isn't here to see this. He would blow if he knew that they were going to wreck this place apart. Remember when he got on you back for that laser beam incident Supes?"

Superman nods his heads as he comes to stop by the table. "Yeah he wasn't too happy about that." He recalls rubbing his head a bit sheepishly.

"Enough talk about Batman." Shayera rebukes him.

"What do you think about this fight Clark." She asks after giving a glare to Wally.

"I'm not so sure. I still believe that Batman is better fighter." He pauses. "I just hope that they don't injure each other badly." He adds with a slightly concerned glanced.

"They'll be fine." Shayera comments.

"Yes!" Wally shouts out, pumping his fists into the air. Understanding dawns on all of them at Wally's confusing burst of excitement as all eyes turn to the screen where the fight has finally begun.

Shayera leans in close to John's ear.

"I bet you fifty bucks that Diana wins."

He raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you promise Diana that you wouldn't bet on her fights anymore?"

"Maybe? Afraid you'll lose."

He grins. "Woman you have yourself a deal."

She gives him a 'You're going down" smile before turning back to the screen where a figure covered in black and the fierce Amazon are holding nothing back.

* * *

**Inside the Training Room: Diana's POV**

The time has finally come. It is just me against him. No limitations. No having to hold back. Not with him.

Sure I could have let loose in strength with Kal, but he had no training whatsoever. It was always a bit easier than it should have been to subdue him in hand to hand combat.

Bruce was another opponent I had frequently sparred with. Although he was an excellent fighter he was still only human. I could not in good faith use my strength when I was with him, without severely injuring him. With one or the other I always had to hold back in something whether it was in strength or skill.

But with him I was able to use both. Of course I couldn't use flight or the lasso when sparring with him but I didn't use them during training on Themyscira either.

Slowly we begin to circle each other. Both of us eye the others movements warily. Waiting and anticipating who will strike first.

We both pause for a moment and lock eyes.

He grins at me, his fang like teeth gleaming in the light. "You know I'm only going to break your heart darling." He says roughly, but with an amused expression in his eyes.

I smirk in response.

"Really? How so?"

He chuckles. "By proving to you that I am a better fighter than you."

With those last words he leaps at me, attacking with his right fist. It collides painfully against my collar bone, sending me stumbling slightly backwards.

Quickly I steady myself and let loose an attack of my own. Punch after punch I throw at him. Each hit growing stronger and stronger by the second.

Impressively he manages to take the punishment easily enough as I force him farther backwards.

Once his back collides with the wall he swiftly crouches down and rolls out the way as I strike once more. My fist is sent flying into the wall and embeds itself deeply.

With a grunt of frustration I wrench my arm free, but by the time I do, he is already behind me.

His blows match my own in speed and strength. Hitting certain sensitive nerve endings along my back and shoulders, he manages to temporarily cause me to lose the strength in my limbs.

With a strangled cry, I fall on all fours, my arms and legs trembling slightly.

Chuckling he edges closer to me and brushes the hair away from my ear. I grit my teeth at the tingling sensation growing alongside my face due to his touch.

"How do you like that for a demonstration darling? Proof enough for you?" He whispers into my ear lowly.

"Is that all you got?" I reply, turning my head toward his.

I push my upper body from the floor and with renewed strength; I grip his muscular shoulders from behind and flip him over my body which sends him into the wall. Slowly I stand up, my hair falling to the side of my face as I begin to grow steady once more.

With a grunt he to stands.

I grin somewhat wickedly at him.

"Don't torture yourself baby, you know I'm only going to break your heart."

He huffs out a breath causing his dark bangs to fall across his brow and hang low over his eyes, making him look very irresistible at the moment.

Cracking his neck, he strides forwards.

"Not if I can help it." He growls out, charging once again.

He rushes at me with a roar.

I brace myself against the impact and grab his clenched fists with my own hands.

His momentum causes my footing to slide across the floor. With a slight grunt I push him back while loosening my hold on him.

Without pausing I swing my right leg up and over in a tight arch, connecting with the side of his head and hearing a satisfying thud.

Somewhat dazed he stumbles back and I waste no time in striking him down. Leaping forward, I hook my leg around the back of his own and pull.

He tumbles like a ton of bricks.

I know that he is holding back still. I can feel it and I don't like it.

"How many times have you had to hold back Logan? Huh?" I ask as I watch him rise.

"How many times during sparring sessions have you come _so _close to fully losing control? From letting that inner animal to completely take over?" I taunt.

Perhaps it is cruel but it is necessary in order to coax him out of his shell. Too many times he has tried to hold himself back in order to not hurt those that he loves. He needs to know that with me he can be himself. I can't have him acting as if I am a fragile doll when I am around him, another reason for this sparring session.

I crouch low to the ground, watching him through the curtain of hair draping over my face.

"Let me just say this, and I'm only going to say it once." I pause as his eyes flash dangerously. "Give it all you got."

Snarling he runs at me, claws flashing in the air as he slashes at me violently. Sparks fly as I brace myself against his onslaught and deflect his deadly blows with my bracelets.

He backs away panting heavily but not because he is tired. I know better. It is because he is riled up and ready to go.

I take this time to glance at my silver bracelets.

I frown at the slight scuff marks that he was able to inflict upon them.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to buff those out?" I growl at him.

He answers with another deep snarl. He crouches low to the ground, his eyes glued to my lean figure. I can't help the feeling of excitement as he leaps upward through the air, launching his body at my own.

He fly's at me hard and fast aiming to land on my shoulders and knock me to the floor in order to pin me down.

Quickly I brace myself securely on the ground and cross my arms high above my head in order to lessen the blow.

The force of him landing on me pushes me down heavily causing the floor to crack beneath my knees.

Gritting my teeth I heave upwards and launch him into the ceiling.

Gravity isn't too kind with him and he falls back down with a dull thud. Shaking himself he staggers to his feet and motions me to come forward with a crooked finger.

I take a running leap and launch myself into the air. Twirling gracefully I extend both legs, making sure to keep them tightly together side by side. With a warriors cry I kick into his stomach and send him sprawling across the floor.

Landing lightly on the balls of my feet I grin in satisfaction at the sight of a very Wolverine like hole in the wall.

That is going to leave a mark.

An angry growl erupts from the dark depths and claws viscously slash through the drywall as he cuts his way out, sending dust to thickly pollute the air.

Once again he is on the move. Punch after punch he throws at me. Some make their target but most are expertly diverted by me. I grip him about the shoulders and head butt him hard.

A loud ring echoes throughout my ears causing my head to ache dully. Probably not the best move to do when it involves an indestructible tiara and an adamantium skull.

I can vaguely hear him emit a snarl in annoyance.

Shaking my head I turn back to him and try to focus on his slightly blurry figure.

Looking at his face I can see that his eyes look less wild and more focused, but I am satisfied to find them no less fierce.

His left leg fly's through the air and connects harshly with my ribs. No sooner than doing that, does he grab the back of my head and bang it bluntly against the wall.

Reaching out blindingly behind me, I grip his forearm tightly and swing him around; smashing his whole body against the same wall my face was just so recently thrown against.

I spin around and strike his side, but faster than I he grabs ahold of that hand tightly before wrenching me around.

Slamming my back against his chest, his thick arm closes tightly over my throat.

I slam my body backwards, ramming him into the wall repeatedly. Debris explodes around us embedding drywall into our hair. His leg slams into the small of my back and he throws me down unto the hard floor, his weight pinning me down securely.

Tensing my muscles I roll around, until our positions are reversed and I have him pinned underneath my back.

His hand having lost its hold on my arm, I easily free it and slam it backwards, connecting with his nose.

Leaping up, I whirl around before pinning his shoulders down and straddling him. Wet blood trickles from his already healed nose.

"You're good." He says panting.

"I can hold my own against a kryptonian remember?" I remind him with a smile.

"Yes, but honey I'm a whole new level of dangerous myself."

With a mighty roar, he throws me off while re-extending his claws. I easily roll into a fighting stance and waste no time in waiting.

This time, I have the upper hand and attack first.

Running forward I slam my shoulders against his body and run him through a steel door where all the robotic mechanisms lie stored.

He grunts in discomfort as his unintended presence rips the robots apart and sends electricity running through his body.

Grapping the front of his shirt I drag him back out and knee him roughly in the gut.

I then proceed to slam my right fist into his knee cap, popping it out of place.

My hand hums from the punch.

He lets out a roar and slumps to the ground while spitting some blood on the floor.

Quickly he grabs his knee and pops it back into place. "You asked for it darling." He growls out.

Leaping to his feet he slashes at me with his claws.

They clang loudly against my bracelets as I push them away from me but one strike manages to gain contact with my thigh, I ignore the burning sensation of blood pulsing freely as I continue block his blows.

He stops and instead opts for punching forward. His knuckles connect with my jaw, the force of his blow causing my head to snap backwards.

Grabbing a handful of my hair, he slams my head hard against his other knee before tossing me aside.

Walking up to me, he leans over my sore body.

He has me in a tough spot, him crouching over me holding me down securely by the shoulders.

Thinking fast I stretch my neck forward and kiss him deeply. His body shudders in pleasure and his grip weakens. Taking advantage of this I shove him off of me and throw him to the ground before straddling him around the waist and pinning his wrists above his head.

My hair flows down from my face and brushes his shoulders.

Leaning down, I arch my body against his own and whisper lowly into his ear.

"I'm a whole new level of dangerous myself darling. I win."

He smirks amusingly in response. Offering a small smile of my own, I move to get off of him. In the blink of an eye he snakes his arm about my waist tightly and tugs me down sharply. He smashes his lips against my own in a passionate kiss.

"Never start something and leave it unfinished." He whispers to me once we pull away from each other due to lack of oxygen.

Laughing lightly I move off of him before he can steal another kiss.

"I'll have to remember that next time then." I answer amusingly.

"I'll be looking forward to that Sugar, real soon."

Swatting him playfully on the arm, I begin to slide off of him as his grip reluctantly loosens from around me.

A voice suddenly barks out from behind us and we both freeze.

"What are you doing!"

Snapping my head around, I stiffen at the dark menacing sight of the one and only Batman.

Of course _he _would be able to override my lock codes.

"What do you want Batman?" I ask as calmly as I can, but it comes out sounding more like an annoyed retort.

He finally steps out of the shadowed corner and half of his body becomes more visible. The lenses of his cowl are trained solely on Logan.

"What is he doing here Princess?" He asks me, without looking away from Logan.

I can feel his body tense beside me and I pace a firm hand on his forearm to calm him down a bit. It would do no good if Logan decided to attack Bruce right now.

"What kind of question is that Bruce? I brought him here of course."

His face turns to my own and I feel my heart clench at the intensity of his gaze.

Oh so familiar.

"I thought you knew better Princess. There are rules but apparently you think you can ignore them." I rise to my feet with a huff, pulling Wolverine up with me.

Quickly before things start to get out of hand I turn to Logan. Leaning in close to him, he in turn places a broad hand against my back possessively. Slowly I move his hand from there.

I press my lips against his ear, whispering some things to him discreetly.

He nods in understanding and pecks me on the cheek.

I pull away from him fast, feeling uncomfortable with displaying such public affection in front of Bruce. I don't want him criticizing me on not acting professional while technically being on duty or some other excuse that only he would come up with.

I wonder how much he had seen before entering.

Something flickers across his features, but it is gone within a second.

His hands clench into fists and he stiffly steps away from me.

He shrugs past Bruce roughly, and I sigh in exasperation as their shoulders collide unnecessarily.

Wolverine growls lowly in his throat as Bruce continues to glare icily at him.

"Watch it Bub."

* * *

Once Logan is gone, I breathe a little easier. Now all I have to deal with is Bruce.

I'm prepared to tell him just how I _did _follow the rules. But before I can utter a single word he explodes.

"What were you thinking Diana?" He snarls. "You know better than to bring him here without consulting me first. He is a loose cannon. He could potentially hurt someone on board if he gets out of control. What's worse is that he is not even a member of this team. We don't have a full understanding of how he handles being up here." I cross my arms over my chest angrily.

"Why is it that I have to consult _you_?" I ask him hotly.

He steps closer. "It clearly states in the rules that before bringing a non-member into the watchtower, you must consult with a founding member."

I don't back down. "Yes, it does Bruce. A _founding _member, I think J'onn is as good as any founding member to consult. It does not say it has to be _Batman_ specifically."

"That's not the point." He replies gruffly. "Who do you think funds this base Diana? Me. I am responsible for all this damage." He says sweeping his arm across the room. I wince at the destruction we have caused but that does not lessen my anger. "And it would be nice to know beforehand so that way I can be prepared for major costs."

Now I can feel myself grow even angrier.

"When Bruce? When should I have told you?" I clench my fists. "When is a _good _time for you? Huh? When you're on your nightly patrols? While your chasing down Joker? Or would it be better for you to do it during your dates with Catwoman?"

He takes a slight step back at that.

"Anyways, I never see you that much anymore Bruce. You've been holed up in that Cave for _two _years now. Do you even realize what happened? I got married Bruce, just a couple of weeks ago, you wouldn't know that would you. You have been off of the grid these past few weeks doing who knows what."

His jaw clenches and a vein on his neck bulge.

"I tried to tell you, but you have a way of eluding me during missions. I couldn't even visit you in the Batcave because you locked me and everyone else out. Even when I do see you, you're always accusing me of doing something wrong. It seems as if I cannot do anything right in your eyes." I grit my teeth. "Did you know that he is even considering the possibility of joining the Justice League to be closer with me? These months have proven that we are a well-functioning team. At least now you won't be able to torture me with the 'He's not a member' speech anymore."

He seems beyond furious, his lens narrowed to slits, muscles tense and stiff.

"Diana you shouldn't have married that monster. He's a ticking time bomb." He growls out.

"I don't need your permission to do anything Batman. Logan is in no way a threat to this base and bringing him here endangers no one. I know him Bruce and I trust him with my life."

"Have you ever thought that he could be a danger to you, not exactly physically but emotionally?" He spits out.

I stare at him speechless. His lips are thinned in a grim line.

"No more dangerous than you have ever been for me Bruce." I whisper looking away.

I breathe in deeply.

"I can't believe you're here doing this. After all this time you _finally _decide to be concerned for heart and its emotions."

I shake my head, biting my lip.

"You know that night where you stood me up Bruce?"

I look at him sadly and he doesn't meet my eyes.

"That was the eighth time Bruce. It took me eight _dateless _dates for me to realize that you weren't coming. You were never going to come, no matter how long I waited. You didn't care about my feelings then, did you?"

"Diana… I was a jerk then but now I want to right the wrong. I know that if you give _us_ a chance-" He pleads while taking my hand in his own.

I wrench it free. How dare he.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I am married! You had your chance Bruce. You could have found something within you to at least try. But you didn't, and I was left with a broken heart."

I look him dead in the eye.

"Logan may be gruff, irreverent, mean tempered and rebellious but he is at least willing. Willing to open up to me and let me in."

"Diana-" He tries again.

"No! Enough is enough. You were to late this time Batman. You should know by now that brooding away never gets you anywhere." I cut him off sharply.

"You're already responsible for destroying some of my happiness Bruce. I'm not about to make the mistake of letting you have a hand in crushing what I have managed to find in being with him." I growl at him.

"He is my husband, so deal with it and stop getting on my nerves."

Hands clenched, lips tightened, I push past him and head out the door.

* * *

I punch in my personal code and my door slides open with a hiss.

It almost completely dark except for the soft glow emitting from my single window.

Logan seems to be nowhere in sight.

Suddenly there are arms that grab me from behind and slam me against the wall.

Logan's face is inches from my own. The frustration is clear as day on his strict features.

I watch as his dark eyes briefly lock with my own, then flicker away with a steel edge glint in them.

"You still love him, don't you?" He snarls out, barring his teeth.

I don't answer immediately and he takes my silence in a negative answer.

He strikes his arm forward with amazing speed. Both outer claws extend, piercing through the air with a slight whistle as he traps my neck between the two blades of death and pins me against the wall.

My ears ring with the sound of the blades piercing the wall behind me so cleanly.

"After all this time, I thought you had gotten over him _especially _when we got married. Yet you still never want me around when you do happen to see him. You feel his eyes on us and you immediately move away from me."

In his anger the middle claw ever so slowly extends, getting closer and closer to my throat.

I still do not move.

Instead I relax my tensed muscles and look deeply into the dark pools of black that reside within his eyes.

The frustration, rage, and anger emit off of him in waves.

And suddenly I know.

I know how he feels, because I have felt all that before.

I know what he wants because I had also wanted it then. I wanted the truth. I wanted to know that someone did love me and care for me. I especially wanted honesty. But with me that one person I had wanted it from then, never gave it to me.

"Yes." My voice rings out steady and true.

He just stares at me, his eyes searching my own for something, and I can see the pain that flashes through them clearly this time.

I raise my chin.

"Yes Logan, I still love Bruce. A part of me always will and I can't change that. No matter how hard I try, but I do know that I love you. I'm not some woman who would use another man to nurture my broken heart and then toss him aside in a split second. I'm the kind of woman, that when I know what I want I will fight to have it. Bruce never gave me a chance to fight for him. Perhaps something could have been with me and him if he had, but I will never know now because I am with you. I chose you."

His mouth is still pulled into a snarl, but he is listening.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for him, if I had to." His eyes harden. "But for you Logan. For you I would travel across the entire universe."

His breathing slows but he does not move away. Tentatively -as not to scare him-I place my left hand above his knuckles where his claws emerge from the skin.

His eyes snap toward the movement and he stares at my hand in slight wonder.

My eyes rove across the panes of his face, so sharp and rough, yet beautiful.

My heart aches at the pain and hurt he must feel from my slight rejection in the training room.

As if suddenly realizing the position he has placed me in, he jerks away.

He tears his claws out of the wall so fast that my hair flies forward from the motion.

He backs up and turns from me not letting me see his face.

With a growl he attacks the door with a heavy punch, leaving a perfect mold of his clenched fist carved into the smooth metal.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, gritting his teeth.

He is panting slowly with his shoulders hunched and fists securely at his side.

"I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done that. I was just angry." He breathes out, staring at his own fists.

I walk slowly up to him and enclose his hands with my own.

"It's alright Logan; I know that it's not easy for you at times to control your temper."

He looks up at me.

"But I trust you enough to know that you would never hurt me."

"Do you truly love me Diana?"

I lean against his broad chest.

"Yes Logan I truly do. Why else would I marry you? It wasn't because of your unique hair do, that's for sure."

He grins at that and presses his nose against my ear.

"Even if I'm such a loose cannon,and hot tempered man?" He asks. "Most people would be running away by now."

I laugh.

"Oh Logan it takes more than a wild man to scare an Amazon off."

"I'm a wild man now?" He asks amusingly while raising an eyebrow. I can feel the tension ebb away from his body slowly.

"Yes. You're my wild man." I say looking at his lips and leaning in closer.

"My wild woman." He whispers against my lips in a slow kiss.

I pull away with throbbing lips.

"Come my Wolverine."

And obediently he follows me, away from the window and deeper into the shadows.

**Here you go. Finally it is done and over with. This story was long, so it was kinda harder to find all the mistakes, so if you find any, please let me know. Thanks. :)**

**As you can see, even though I wrote a Diana/Logan story, I couldn't help but add Bruce. Even writing this I am a BMWW fan and can't resist the mention of a relationship between the two.**

**Now after you read this story you might think that it is totally way off, but remember this is a fan fiction story and I'm only human. **

**When typing this up (Which felt like it took forever!) I wasn't too sure about the fact that Wolverine was a better fighter than Batman. I believe it is solely based on opinion. **

**My opinion is based on the fact that Logan does have a good chance of being better.**

**My Reasons: He is a great with swords (Obviously) and has been around longer than Bruce; creating the ability for him to better master his fighting skills and he create more experience. And lastly he has the potential to kill Bruce with one blow from his claws, but I'm sure that Bruce is way more skilled than to let that occur. **

_**Anyways**_** tell me what you think about this by reviewing and if you know of any other Wonder Woman/Wolverine fanfics on this site let me know! I would love to read them. Bye for now! ;)**

**P.S. If you guys think that this one-shot has the potential of becoming a short story, let me know, I would love to hear your thoughts on how this could go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos Dias! Good morning, or night? Just good (insert time of day you ****are reading this. :D ) Anyways I have decided to add another chapter to this story. It was intended as a one shot but someone suggested a flash back and I liked the idea. So thank you for that :) thanks R, alchemists19, SakuraPheonix13 and rawsharpii for reviewing. Thanx ya all! You guys are awesome.**

**I then realized that this is probably the first Diana/Logan pairing that has been posted and it also encouraged me to continue with this story. So here you go. enjoy!**

* * *

**Diana's POV:**

The morning is filled with the usual sound of echoing voices as I enter into the pristine cafeteria located on the Watchtower. Walking up to the buffet styled serving stand, I grab a white plate and choose what seems to be the most appetizing for me. Once I am finished I make my way toward a small booth that is located on one side of the room, ignoring all the appreciative glances thrown my way from the men scattered about the dining area when they think that I'm not looking. Long ago I realized that they weren't worth the time it takes to try and explain that I didn't appreciate what they did and that if they didn't stop I would most likely smack them upside the head. If Logan were here with me, they wouldn't dare act so unprofessional. Once they spotted him striding next to me they would immediately nod their heads respectfully and divert their attention elsewhere. It hadn't taken long before Logan became a force that no one wanted to be up against. He was well respected and even admired among superheroes. Sitting down comfortably I pick up the sound of a very familiar voice belonging to a certain League member. Flash. Cocking my head to the side I can't help but eavesdrop in on his conversation

"Man! I can't believe we didn't get to see the rest of what happened yesterday. It was just getting good." He whines with a Lantern's deep voice answers in reply. "You know that Bruce has all the security feeds under his control, allowing for him to shut them down temporarily. Besides they deserved their privacy. It wouldn't have been right to intrude." "Well what about me? Don't I deserve my entertainment?" Flash asks, crossing his arms across his chest and tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. John just shakes his head in exasperation, before taking a drink of his coffee. Wally snickers a little as he continues to talk. "I can't believe you lost the bet to Shayera. Again." John sets down his cup and leans back in his chair. "Yeah we'll this is the last time. Now she won't stop bugging me about her fifty bucks." "Sure. You do that, just like you said you would stop, ten bets ago. I told you Wondy would win, but no. You didn't want to listen to the Speedster. You don't listen, you pay the price." I ignore the rest of their chatter and raise a perfectly shaped brow in interest. Shayera bet that I would win. That meant she believed in my skills as a warrior whole heartedly enough to take the risk of losing money. Despite the feeling of annoyance at the fact that Shay had done what I had asked her not to do, I can't help but grin to myself. One things for sure though. Shayera now owes me twenty-five dollars.

A looming shadow falls over me and the table top before someone stealthily slides into the seat across from me. I take a refreshing drink of my iced mocha before setting down my cup and smiling at my visitor."Have a good time with Kal?" I ask before resuming my eating."Yeah but there's something about that guy thats so... So..." "Boy Scouty?" I offer. He smirks at me, his fang like teeth glinting in the light. "Yeah." He replies. I chuckle at that."That's Kal for you. Always goes by the book. You'll get used to it. I like the new suit by the way." I say, nodding my head at his yellow and blue full uniform and cowl. "You look so sexy." I add while rubbing my foot along the side of his leg. He grins at me widely, revealing his fangs even more. "Do I now?" He asks huskily. A shiver runs through my body at his tone and I lean forward with a smile."uh huh." I murmur to him, tucking a strand of thick, black hair behind my ear.

"Hey Wolvie! Wondy!" A voice pipes up abruptly from beside us. I break eye contact with Logan and turn to face the cheerful intruder."Morning Wally." I reply with a grin, masking the disappointment at having been interrupted. "What's with the name calling kid? It ain't right. Unless its from me of course." Logan huffs out, staring daggers at him."Try telling him that and make him understand at the same time." John comments from behind Flash."Believe me, I'll make him understand completely." Logan snarls slightly, extending the claws from his left fist meaningfully. The slight spark of amusement visible in his eyes lessens the harshness of his words. Wally suddenly chuckles nervously, a little unsure about how serious Wolverine is at the moment. "That won't be necessary Logan." Wally mutters while rubbing the back of his neck and inching closer to my side of the table.I'm about to question John on Shayera's whereabouts, in order to catch up with her and of course question her on hat happened yesterday when a sudden sound of blaring alarms go off.

Jumping up from my seat I jog out of the room, followed closely by Logan, Flash and John as we race to the Monitor womb. Wolverine easily keeps up with me, his steps in tune with my own. I listen to the rhythm of his heart, capturing his scent and breathing it in easily since he is so close to me. The sound of his heart pumping sound and strong in my eardrums relaxes me. It is something that we had agreed to do one night. To memorize each others heartbeats and store it in our own hearts for safekeeping. He could pick me out from a crowd of thousands of people without even seeing me and vice versa.

**Entering Flashback:**

****It is almost as if I am going through a time portal. Four years ago this very same thing occurred, and it had changed my life immensely. The alarms had been crying their high pitched shrill screeches then as it is doing now. Alerting us to a new threat. The lights painting a murky red glow along the white walls of the rooms and hallways. Steel enforced doors sealing any unnecessary passageways in order to limit the amount of entrances an intruder could use to force their way in. Gears turned on and hummed to life as they prepared any and all weapons located on the JL Watchtower in case of an extreme emergency.

Me, and a few other founding members had been the only ones onboard at the time. All the other JL members were scattered amongst the universe as they helped other galaxies with the aftermath of a brutal war. A war that had involved the death of half of a once thriving planet and the destruction of an uninhabited moon. We were all on rotations, thus the reason why we were here and not lending a hand with the others. No matter how large the devastation in another galaxy was, someone always had to keep an eye on Earth.

Both Superman and I had been the first to enter the monitor womb, followed closely by Flash, J'onn and lastly Batman.  
"Status." Batman barks out commandingly as he stalks through the doors without a single glance in my direction. I furrow my brows in irritation as he ignores me completely and comes to a stand next to Kal. We all scan the video feeds thoroughly, assessing the damage and the importance of this threat.

Alien-like birds pollute the sky as they scavenge and tear through anything and everything in their path. Blood smears their rock like figures and drips from their blearily metallic beaks. They are stocky, but are noticeably strong as they tear a steel car in half without much effort.  
Batman then turns to face me, his voice cool and indifferent.

"Wonder Woman are you at all familiar with these creatures?" I dare not look Bruce in the face less I reveal any unprofessional behavior towards him. Yes, he and I have been going through some very major issues but that does not give me the right to lash out at him in public. I cast my eyes upon the screen, racking my brain for any spark of familiarity. I shake my head "no" before risking a glance at him from the corner of my eyes. His gaze is narrowed as he boldly glares at me, apparently noticing my agitated state. He prepares to take a step toward me, his lips parting slightly in order to speak.

Thankfully J'onn steps forward, cutting Bruce off from coming any closer to me and to prevent any arguments that would most likely break out between The Dark Knight and I.  
"Thank you J'onn." I communicate to him telepathically, bowing me head slightly in a gesture of thankfulness. "You two have to resolve your issues on your own time." He answers in return. "Besides I have a feeling that you are not prepared to have a full confrontation with him just yet." His deep voice filters through my thoughts, startling me slightly. Dwelling on what he has just said some more I realize that it is indeed true. The thing with J'onn is that you can always count on him to understand how you feel, even if you yourself don't. I can't help but smile wanly to myself, which agitates the Bat all the more.

J'onn turns to face Bruce. "Nor have I ever set my eyes upon the likes of these creatures Batman. Whoever is behind them and their invasion must have created them him- or herself." The Martian Manhunter voices out loud. Superman nods his head in agreement, but I manage to catch a glimpse of him eyeing Batman and me somewhat curiously.

"They give me the creeps, it's as if they came out of a horror movie or something." Flash shudders, repulsed by the animals appearances and appetite for human flesh.  
"I say that we go down there and try to contain the area before they begin to spread like a wildfire while simultaneously evacuating any civilians that we may come across." I say, crossing my arms over my chest and inclining my head to the side, practically daring Bruce to reprimand me in some way.

"Agreed." J'onn says, before walking up to the Monitor Wombs control pad and entering the required coordinates in order to transfer ourselves down on earth.  
"Transporters are ready, let us hope that these creatures are our biggest concern for today." With that being said, Kal, J'onn and Flash manage to slide unto the transporting pad first and disappear in a flash of bright white light. Bruce walks up beside me as we to step unto the transporting pad. Just before I press the button in order to send us down, he grips my forearm tightly and leans in closely to my ear."We need to talk." He growls lowly, his warm breath tickling the tips of my earlobe. I purse my lips in response and nod my head curtly, yet stubbornly I refrain from looking at him fully in the cowl. His grip loosens before completely disappearing. Only to reaper once more on my right check. He runs the back of his gloved hand down the side of my neck and utters one of the three most sincere words I have ever heard come from his mouth.

"I'm Sorry Princess." He breathes out softly.

Oh how I so badly want to turn to him and tell him that it will be alright. That we can work through this... Whatever THIS is, but I can't find it within me at the moment to do so. Instinctively my muscles slacken at his heated touch and I lift my eyes to finally look at him face to face. I don't utter a single word or sound but it is not needed, he can read it all clearly in my eyes. I communicate all the hurt, anguish, frustration and anger that has come to overwhelm me lately and I know without a doubt he knows.  
His hand abruptly falls away from me and he takes a slightly stunned step back. Turning away from him, I slam my hand down on the bright cherry red button, wincing slightly in guilt as I hear the audible crack of the plastic breaking and splitting wide open. A fiery glow fills my vision, blurring out the now cracked button and then...  
We are gone not realizing just how much this mission is going to change our lives.

**On the ground:**

I strike my right fist forward and with a sharp crack connect with the ugly bird's forehead. It's dark eyes roll back into it's overlarge sockets before slumping heavily to the ground and shuttering one last, desperate breath. This same routine has been going on for hours on end. Strike for the kill and hit for the count. They are intelligent and have even managed to anticipate some of my moves, forcing me to issue multiple complicated punches and kicks in order to throw them off balance.

As soon as we had touched down on the ground Bruce had immediately left my side, leaving me to ward off a flock of predators on my own. Kal, J'onn and Wally were holding their own but it was tedious work fighting off multiple flocks at the same time. Cut one head and two grow back. In my case it is more like four heads.

They attack simultaneously, clawing and scratching at my skin. Tearing into my flesh and causing blood to flow freely. With a snarl I tear them off of me, sending them flailing into the brick building across the street. Beside me Kal immediately pivots around and lets loose a pair of beams directly at the remaining survivors. Disintegrating them instantly into a pile of thick sooty ashes.

"Thanks." I breathe out, giving him a small smile, while wiping a trail of blood from the corner of my eyebrow.

"No problem." He replies before launching himself into the air -right arm outstretched, his left hand curled into a ready fist at his side- in order to assess the overall progress we are making from above.

My hair suddenly snaps fiercely around my face -lashing out at my cheeks like thousands of thin whips- as a blur of red and a hint of yellow rushes right past me. "HeyDiHowyouholdingupManthese thingsareuuugly." He says in a jumbled mess. Thankfully my enhanced hearing allows for me to differentiate his words and at least understand most of what he is saying. I smirk as his fists fly through the air, knocking multiple beasts to the ground. "Fine Flash. Thanks for asking." I barely manage to see him nod in reply before he zooms off to some other area in need of his heroic antics.

One by one the soulless creatures drop with a dull thud to the ground and remain unmoving. Whoever had the ability to create these things are surely going to be enraged at the great loss of these creatures. But I don't care. I am even a little relived to have something to hit right now. I am angry. I am frustrated. I am hurt. I am confused. And all because of one man. One man who I had thought that I finally had broken through his shell and toward his heart. Who I thought would appreciate my worth while efforts to completely understand find out who he truly was under all of his multiple mixed personas. In the end it just turns out that what I had uncovered each time was only another mask created for his own benefit. Every time I feel that I have even come somewhat close, I realize that it was only a lie. Promises have been broken on his part. Truths have been twisted and shredded to bits as they left his voice in the form of s lie. He may be an emotional wreck, but I have gathered that he doesn't even want to try and let me in. Although I get hurt in the end, I never am able to finally let go. I know that I should, but where will that leave me? Maybe I am just afraid that if I do continue to try and pursue him then I will never learn to move on, but if I don't then I will forever be stuck in this time zone of uncertainty of what could have been. Rage builds up like lava in a volcano within me, forcing its way out through every punch. Through every hit I make. Every kick and jab channels all my frustrations and I feel... Good. For once I actually feel somewhat better.

An animal like growl erupts from behind me and I duck just in time to avoid getting hit in the head. Crouching down low to the ground, I whip myself around, sweeping my leg outward in a wide arch. The animal stumbles backward, knocking itself into the other creature behind it and crushing it under its weight. Leaping up into the air I land heavily on its chest and snap my foot forward, connecting with its non-existing jaw. It lets out a cry of pain and manages to grasp the ankle of my foot with its clawed feet and throw me down unto the ground before jumping up on me. I quickly react by bracing the heels of my feet against its solid chest and throwing it off. A cloud of dirt explodes as it flys into the quint pet shop across the street. Satisfied once I realize that it will not be rising from the mound of debris it has landed in, I roll my weight unto my shoulders, swinging my legs upward and snapping them forward in order to throw myself into a standing position. Scanning the terrain, I am glad to find that at least half of the population of the bird-like carnivores have been successfully subdued.

My eyes lock unto that of J'onn and the band of predators ganging up on him. I promptly reach for my lasso, twining the gold coils between my fingers before launching into the air. I open my mouth, preparing to release a warriors cry when something -other than my intended destination- catches my attention and forces me to come to an abrupt stand still. Squinting my eyes in confusion, I stare incredulously as a ghost of a human flickers before me... Then disappears.

Another form flickers beside me, but by the time I turn to investigate it is gone. Having disappeared into a thing of nothingness. Casting my gaze about the area once more, I realize that it is occurring everywhere. A flash of blue, a haze of black, a splash of red. They flicker like holograms in the air. Then out of nowhere a rush of sounds assault my sensitive ears. Audible noises of screaming, fighting, pain, chaos, and fear. It surrounds me on all sides, overwhelming me immensely. Electrical currents charge through the atmosphere, creating a great muffled sound of static. Shots of lightning run up and down the poles and metal wiring, creating small sparks of fire. My bracelets hum with energy, vibrating faster and faster, burning my skin slightly.

"J'onn!" I scream in my head desperately, looking for some explanation as to what is happening. But before I can receive an answer from him, they materialize out of thin air. Dozens of humans begin to solidify right before my eyes. Their faces and forms becoming crystal clear. It is as if they all had used the transporter in order to get here, but I know that isn't true. There is no way that they would have access to our transporter and even if they did, the transporter wasn't built to carry this many people across space. It would most likely overload and explode.

One by one they flash unto our world in a blinding light, glowing slightly before returning to their normal hue. Everyone stops in confusion, peering around in wonderment and shock. Fists are lowered, grimaces disappear, and anger disperses from them in an instant. They stare at us as if we were aliens, which technically some of us are. I grip my lasso even tighter, preparing for another attack. Studying them I realize that few are dressed in a type of uniform. Most of them are teens that look barely older than seventeen mixed in with a smattering group of adults, such as a dark woman with lightning white hair, and a strange man covered from head to toe in dark blue fur. One particular person catches my interest. Kneeling on the ground, he glances around the area with furrowed brows and slightly barred teeth. From here I can tell that he has a wild, almost animal like characteristic about him. His dark black hair is sported into that of a very unfamiliar style. The top part of his body remains barren of any clothing, the seams of his pants already tearing at the waist. Muscles taught, panting heavily he looks ready for anything that might be thrown his way. A fighter trained in the many arts of lethal combat. A warrior through and through.

His eyes lock with mine and I can't help but feel captivated by him. Dark, spirited eyes that seem to pierce into my very soul. A savage beast locked within the confines of his body. It sends a trail of heat through my body, surprising me. Abruptly I tear my gaze away from him and further study the other civilians. Non of them seem to match the same sense of behavior as the other, but they are guarded and ready in case something begins to spin out of control.

Everything is still. No one has dared to move or utter a single word, as if scared that they might trigger a bomb. Curiously, I hover slightly forward, chin raised and arms securely placed at my sides. I eye all three adults, assessing them and trying to find the more peaceful of the lot. Suddenly a loud crash explodes from nowhere, shaking the earth and throwing those who are standing on the ground off balance. I snap my head around,my eyes widening slightly as I come to realize the source of the sound. Buildings.  
Buildings are also forming on this earth. I watch as sudden stretches of concrete rise from the ground, slamming into the original towers located around the city. Each and every building crashes into the other, sending cement and metal to fly through the air. Another wave of screams fill the air as civilians run in panic in all sorts of opposite directions. Our new visitors, apparently still somewhat confused and shocked at the sudden current events, remain glued to their areas, their eyes darting around nervously. Another quake shakes the earth, causing cement to crack and splinter wide open. Flash swiftly rescues a group of teens from being crushed under a gigantic Mc Donald bill board sign. Everyone suddenly seems to finally come to their senses and hurriedly try to find some sort of shelter.

Kal races through the air, incinerating any falling debris and snatching a small child from the middle of the street right as a structure collapses unto itself in a cloud of dirt. J'onn swiftly morphs into a magnificent dragon of many vibrant colors before leaping toward a large group of huddled youths and wrapping himself protectively around them. Shielding them all from any harmful flying objects with the tough, steel like scales on his gleaming hide.

Beside me an office building begins to shake violently, it's base becoming unsteady and insecure. One by one other buildings behind it collapse forward, crashing in what is known as a domino affect and colliding into the last structure. Running forward, I spin myself around and brace my back against the thick concrete walls, digging my fingers into the cement and bracing my feet on the ground where they begin to slowly sink into the earth below. "Go now!" I order the large gathering of people who are looking up at the structure in fear and panic. Readily, they obey, leaving behind any and all unnecessary items on the ground in their haste to get away. My muscles in my legs and arms strain as I continue to hold it up as a slow straggler desperately tries to flee. Gritting my teeth I push against the building, lifting all the others stacked behind this one and praying that I can hold them all for longer. "Hera give me strength!" I continue to push against them, slowly and steadily walking backwards. The heels of my boots crack into the sidewalk with every step I take, digging further and further downward. Suddenly the weight is lifted off of me causing me to stumble in surprise. Glancing beside me, I spy Kal and another young stranger pushing against the mound of towers also.

Taking a deep breath I nod to both of them in thanks and wipe the grit off of the palms of my hands. My eyes suddenly catch the sight of a familiar black figure, pinned beneath some rubble. Glancing upward I take note of the immense amount of debris falling and realize that the building is ready to fall, leaving no time for Bruce to move out of the way in order to avoid being completely crushed. "Batman!" I fly forward and come to a stop beside him. "Princess! What are you doing?" He growls out fiercely. I ignore him and swiftly lift the large stones of his legs. "Saving you." I reply evenly before gripping him about the front of his cape and throwing him across the street and out of the danger zone. Just as he lands in a heap on the road, the building finally collapses on top of me, muffling Bruce's shouting voice as he yells out my name and the sound of all the others cries of fear. Rocks beat against me, pressing me flush to the ground as I crumble to my knees from the extra pressure pushing against my body. Bones crack, skin breaks open, bruises form, Then everything is black.

* * *

**So watcha think. This is not the end of the flashback but only the beginning. I'm planning on going into like let's say her and Logans first date. Do you have any ideas for that? I would love to hear about it. The third chapter should revolve around Diana meeting Logan for the first time and the explanation on how he got there in the first place. Just an important thing you should know. This only deals with the X- men universe so no Avengers :) Thanks again for reading.**

**-Tigress2929**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update: edited the description in the ending a bit. Nothing major. :)**

* * *

**I'm back with another chapter! :) this one is kinda long, at least it is longer than either the first or the second chapter. A tremendous amount of thanks go to SakuraPheonix13 and R for reviewing. Its good to know that you guys have enjoyed reading this story. Another round of thanks go to seh507, SakuraPheonix13, Chesiremonkey, chavezronica018, and alchemists19 for favoriting FBWB. Thanks! :) Happy reading.**

* * *

A tingling sensation begins at the top of my head, then flows downward, reaching the tips of each finger and the length of my toes. A light humming sound reaches my ears and I can't help but release a slight groan of annoyance from my mouth. Once the fog of sleep fully clears from my head, I take in the fact that I am lying in a bed. Eyes still closed, I explore my surroundings with my nimble fingers. My right hand soon clasps the smooth metal bar located at the right side of my head. This confirms it. I am in a hospital.

Tracing my fingers further down the pipe, my forehead creases in slight confusion as I make out the form of not one boot... But two boots propped up on the bar.

Cracking my eyes open, I immediately close them as the brightness of the room burns my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I soon become accustomed to the lighting and take a look around my current location. The room is simple, having been painted the traditional white color along with the usual one "Get Well Soon" poster hanging on the opposite wall.

Clenching my hand I find it to be a bit sore before noticing the tight wrapping on my wrist. Every time I inhale a slight ache burns within my ribcage, alerting me to previous broken bones. From the waist down a white crisp sheet covers my body. Feeling that my feet are at the moment bare, I peek over the side of my bed and come to find my red boots resting faithfully on the floor at the foot of the bed. Remembering a certain discovery of another mysterious pair of footwear, my eyes snap to my right and land on two very dirty, dusty brown combat boots. My eyes travel down the length of grey sweats, over a somewhat tight fitting white undershirt and up into the face of someone who I vaguely remember seeing before. Inspecting him closely, I take in his restful form. Dark lashes brush the edge of his cheeks, strong sharp cheek bones highlight his face. I can't help but raise a brow as I take in the style of his hair once again. Dark, thick and black yet there seems to be no gel used to hold it up whatsoever. Although he is undoubtedly asleep his body language suggests likewise, that he is instead prepared for anything and everything that may be thrown his way. I stare at his face a moment longer, wondering - Who exactly is this man? Slowly I prop myself up unto my elbows in order to sit upright. Wincing slightly as a burning fire blazes within the back of my neck.

Cautiously I nudge his shoulder with the tips of my fingers. A chill shots up my arm as I come into contact with hard, tense muscle. I frown slightly in wonderment as I rub my fingers together in order to ebb away the sudden feeling. When my prodding doesn't bring him out of his serene state, I resort to smacking the back of my hand against the foot of his boot.

Two things happen all at once.

The stranger jolts awake and strikes out at me with his right fist. Surprisingly three metal claws emerge from his knuckles and gleam viscously in the air.

Secondly a black figure materializes from the shadowy corners of the room, a batarang enveloped readily within a leather black glove.

Reacting quickly to both of these sudden developments I bring up my right wrist and block the mans attack with my bracelet. Sparks fly through the air as his claws clash against my bracelet. I hiss slightly as the impact sends a shot of pain into my hand. This man is an animal. The veins in his neck bulge, fang like teeth glint in the light. His eyes have a wild and savage look in them. Momentarily I have a sudden flashback to the first time I had laid eyes on him.

Furrowing my brows I whip around at the sound of a slight whistle and snatch the now flying batarang out of the air with my left hand. Stopping it just before it passes in front of my nose and embedding itself into the man's wrist. I glare at Bruce before turning back to face the man who is now standing upright.

"Relax! I am not a threat to you." I bark out. Recognition flickers in his eyes as he fully takes in my features. His face instantly relaxes and his claws slide back under his skin with an audible hiss. His gaze locks with that of Batman who is poised ready to attack if the need should arise.

For the first time I hear him speak.. "You can put your bat toys away now, I ain't going to hurt the lady." his voice is gruff and deep. The voice of a man who has seen and lived through many things in his time of life.

Bruce immediately slides his arm back into the sanctuary of his cape. Instantly I throw the batarang that is in my hand back at him. He reacts in less than a second, whipping his arm back out, grabbing it quickly and placing the batarang back into his utility belt.

Despite this action, I know that Bruce is on high alert. The sense of him not trusting the man at all is clearly seen through his posture and rigid stance. Batman continues to glare icily at the stranger, not blinking once.

Glancing at the man beside my bed, I take notice of him doing the same in return. Seems that Bruce has found a worthy opponent in the glaring department. Ignoring them both I proceed to slide off of the bed and grab my heels. Thankfully I am still dressed in my Wonder Woman attire despite the smears of dirt and blood staining it. It's better than a hospital gown any day.

"What do you think you are doing Princess?" a low voice growls out from above me. Hunched over I continue to slide on my second boot.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I am going to go home, take a nice shower, then go to bed. Is that alright with you?" I say flatly.

Not waiting for him to answer I come to a stand and walk on by past him, only to now find myself facing the stranger. Narrowing my eyes at him, I place my hands on my hips. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" I ask tilting my head to the side. He studies me closely. I can't help but get the sense of a predator assessing his prey. Finally his eyes lock with my own for the second time and I feel enraptured by them. His eyes are dark shades of brown and black. Intense and mysterious as if years of war and loss are hidden behind them. They seemingly lure you in, teasing you with hints of a fierce and burning fire.

"Logan." He says while extending a hand outward. It is the same hand that he had attacked with and I know that it's a test. A test to see if I fear him. A test to see how I will react.

Quirking a brow, I smile at him in response and grasp his hand with my own. They are rough and calloused but warm and strong. He grins at me and I grin wider in return. "Diana." I respond in return to his greeting. He holds my hand a beat longer than what is necessary for a handshake before letting go.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Logan?" I ask indicating the now vacant chair.

"Well darling, I dug you out from under a seven ton building."

"Well that explains the hospital. How long was I out?"

"Twenty eight hours." Comes the crisp reply from behind me. I can feel his dark menacing presence at my back, no doubt keeping his eyes locked unto Logan less he does anything suspicious.

"Why wasn't I transferred to the Watchtower?" I ask over my shoulder.

"The Watchtower was hit by an uncharted satellite and damaged most of it. We could not place you in such an insecure area for recovery."

The events from that day come rushing back into my head. I take another look at the man in front of me and ask him the one question that has been bugging me ever since the first time I had laid eyes on him. "Logan, where are you from?"

He glances at Bruce briefly before looking back at me. "Alternative Earth." He replies.

An Alternative Earth. Just what we need, as if the Justice Lords weren't bad enough when we came across them. Knowing this, I am positive that the League has been busy discussing this amongst the members that are here on earth.

"Batman?" That's all I need to ask because I know the he knows what I am thinking at the moment.

"Meeting in twenty minutes, but you are suppose to be resting."

"When have injuries ever stopped me. I've already lived through enough pain before, I can do it again." I say a bit curtly before sidestepping around Logan and walking through the doorway.

"J'onn." I call out telepathically as I stride down the corridor.

Immediately he answers in response.

"Diana. Good to hear that you are well, we were all worried for you. Even a certain Dark Knight." I purse my lips. "Yeah well I am up now and heard about our Alternative Earth friends." I can practically hear him sigh.

"Yes, we have been discussing this outcome for some time now. Today we will make our final decision."

"And what will that be?"

"Meet us at the mayors building in Metropolis. Thankfully that place is still standing." I nod my head.

"Good, I'll see you there then."

The sound of two pairs of boots smacking against the white marble floor are the only indications of Bruce and Logan following me not to far behind.

Nurses and Doctors stop what they are doing as they come to recognize Wonder Woman and Batman walking through the hospital hallways. Patients smile at me and I smile in return. Some even hand out flowers to me as I walk on by, which earns them an even wider smile.

A little boy of about seven years stares at me wide eyed with his mouth gaping wide open in wonderment. A cloth covers his legs as he sits in a wheelchair, an IV attached to his hand.

"Wonder Woman." He breathes out in an astonished whisper. I smile at him and ruffle his hair slightly as I come to a stop in front of him. Both Bruce and Logan stop also and watch as I greet him.

"Hello there young man." I say as I crouch in front of him.

"Hello." He answers back shyly. I glance up at the woman standing lovingly behind his wheelchair. "This is your son?" She nods quickly in answer. I grin at her before looking back at the boy. "What might your name be?" I ask.

"John." He answers.

"Nice to meet you John."

"Nice to meet you to Wonder Woman."

"Please, call me Diana."

"Alright." He says with a serious expression. "I'll call you Miss. Diana. How are you doing? I heard that you got hurt trying to save him." He says looking past me and pointing at Bruce. I can't help but smile even wider at the boy at his concern for my well being.

"Yes, well, I'm all better now. How about you? How are you doing?"

"Oh. Ummm, I'm ok to, sort of." He mumbles under his breath while looking down at the floor. He goes on to explain. "My leg got hurt under a big ton of brick. The doctor said I might not be able to play football again since my leg got hurt." He says sadly. I reach out and grab his hand. It amazes me that this little boy can be so brave even in the face of such a bad outcome. This boy contains the strength and willpower that many men never obtain in their lifetime, no matter how hard they try. He has the spirit of a fighter within him.

"I'm sorry John. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I should have been."

He peers up at me, searching my eyes. "It's alright, I forgive you. I know that you were hurt to. I'm glad that your ok." He looks at Logan and smiles tentatively at him before looking back down into his lap.

Slowly he reaches to the right side of his lap and pulls out a photo of me - Wonder Woman, waving to a crowd as I fly through the air.

"Miss. Diana could...? Could you sign this?" He asks once more shy as he extends his arm forward with the image securely held in his hand.

"Why of course I would love to John." I take the photo tenderly from him and a marker from his mother before signing my name. After I hand back the image I straighten. "Thank you so much Wonder Woman. I mean Miss. Diana." He says with a wide smile as he stares at my written signature with awe and joy.

"Your welcome John. Get better soon." He gazes back up at me. "I will, I promise."

Looking back at the woman I watch as she gazes down at her son with a smile and tears in her eyes. I clutch her shoulder softly and she glances back at me.

"I know that what you must be going through has been hard for you, but know that you are not alone in this world. Although strength may seem to leave you at times, keep the sense of hope close to your heart. You will make it through this sister." She nods her head before whispering a low thank you to me.

Letting go of her I back away and continue on my way out of the building. No one speaks as we continue down the halls but I can sense that both men are deep in thought.

Finally we reach the outer doors where swarms of reporters and people stand waiting. Flashes of lights go off as they throw out questions and snap pictures. I hover up in the air slightly and turn to Logan, ignoring them.

"Do you wish for me to carry you?" Before he can answer Batman speaks. "No. He will ride with me in the Bat plane."

Logan glares at him. "Jeez Bub. You can't let a guy answer on his own?" I glance at Bruce, and nod my head before turning away abruptly.

"Fine then. I'll meet you there." With those last words I speed off in the direction of Metropolis.

**Fifteen minutes later in Metropolis:**

My eyes rove over our new acquaintances who are sitting across from us five founding members. Earlier as we had all waited for Batman and Logan to arrive I was able to be introduced to Storm, the woman with the socking white hair and Dr. Hank McCoy, also know as Beast. They both had seemed pleasant enough, but I could tell that they were weary and cautious. I could sense their uncertainties about us. They didn't know wether to view us as friends or rather as foes. I didn't blame them, I had been feeling the same uncertainties about them as well.

Finally after Bruce arrived with Logan trailing in after him, we were able to begin the meeting. I of course chose to take the seat on the other end of the table, far from Bruce. Swiveling in my chair I turn to face Storm, who is seated kati-corner of me on the right side of the table, in order to avoid Bruce's penetrating gaze.

Superman takes a stand and clears his throat before addressing the new comers.

"It has come to our attention that although you most likely are telling the truth of your whereabouts, there is still a chance that you may present a threat to our world-"

"What do you mean your world bub?" Logan growls out from his place at the table. "How do ya know that your not on our world?"

"Logan! Stop talking and let the man speak." Storm barks out, scolding him. He only scowls in return but does not say anything.

"No, it's alright Storm." Clark says. "Perhaps your right Logan, but at the moment we can only assume that it is our world that you have come to materialize on. Which I believe to be true." He glances at everybody. "And seeing as that is the only explanation, you must abide by our rules."

"And just what proof do you have to support your belief." Dr. Hank voices.

"Well that's obvious. Even after you all materialized here, the surrounding environment was the same until your world crashed into ours."

"Oh so now it's our fault. We were the ones who wreaked havoc upon this earth." Logan remarks, apparently forgetting about his cone of silence.

"I'm not saying that-" Clark tries to say, but he is soon interrupted. "So what exactly are you presuming?" Storm asks with narrowed eyes.

"How do we know that your not all villains pretending to be superheroes in order to control us?" Hank throws into the argument.

"What!?" Flash cries out. "How do we know that your not the bad guys trying to take over the world. I mean come on look at him!" He says pointing to Logan. "He looks like he's going to eat me!"

"That's just Logan, he always look like that." Hanks says flatly.

"Hey blue, watch it." Logan growls out.

"Thats right, how do we know your not villains. What about the other group of people that were with you?" Clark glares at them all suspiciously. "They ran as soon as they could."

"Those are the villains, not us." Storm says. Angry for being accused of something she is not. "Oh great more villains as if we didn't have enough before." Superman huffs out. "We will handle them, they are our problem." Hank assures us.

"Oh really?-"

"Yes-"

"No!-"

"How?-"

"What gives you the right?-"

"So we are suppose to just rule that one fact out-"

What was suppose to be a civilized discussion is now an all out argument. Voices fly through the air, outraged and accusing. The chaotic sounds pound against me as I watch on, gritting my teeth in annoyance. I don't even know who's voice is who's anymore. This is getting way out of hand.

"Enough!" I cry out. Everyone stills at my voice and turns to look at me. I rise from my chair and lean against the table top.

"No more bickering. I agree that yes, we must resolve this issue but it couldn't have been at a worst time." I glare at Clark and the others.

"Have any of you stopped to think about how the world is faring with this new development?" I think back to the boy at the hospital. A young life, who may or may not be able to walk properly again after having his leg crushed under a pile of heavy debris. Reaching for the remote beside me I turn on the large flat screen TV on the other side of the room. It flickers on with a burst of light static that only us enhanced hearing heroes can hear audibly. The image is filled with the site of burning buildings, ash and smoke. Sirens wail in the background. Pain and chaos intermingling with voices of the authorities trying their best to handle the situation blare from the speakers.

"That is suppose to be our main priority." I say pointing at the screen. "Diplomatic issues can be resolved at a later time but now we must focus on those lives out there that are in danger."

I turn to Superman. "Clark, I expected you out of all of us to realize that. Instead you're here trying to stake this land as yours. Fighting with them for goodness sakes! For what? What will be left of the world if we leave it in shambles?" He lowers his head and averts his gaze.

"You are right Diana. I'm sorry, we must help the world first. Not spend time arguing amongst ourselves." I nod at him, indicating that I forgive him.

Straightening I address J'onn verbally, so the others may be able to hear what I am about to ask.

"Have we been able to contact the others?" He shakes his head. "Unfortunately not, all communication systems have been destroyed in the Watchtower. Besides, since they are so far out, contacting them successfully in the first place was hard enough. They won't think too much about it if our channels are down right now."

"And telepathically?"

"I cannot access them from so far either. They are not due back here on earth for another week or so."

"Alright then, we will have to make due with what we have got. Bruce can you contact the Bat family and call them in?" He nods his head and speaks into this cowl.

"Flash, what about the Young Justice?"

A muffled "I'm on it." answers in reply before he utterly disappears.

I turn to face our guests. "You are not under any obligation to help us, but I- We would deeply appreciate it if you could." They exchange glances, but Logan doesn't hesitate. "I ain't the hero type but I'm in." Everyone else nods in agreement at that.

"Good. We have a lot to work to do."

**Thirty more minutes later:**

Flash, the Young Justice and the rest of the Bat family had arrived a few minutes after our visitors had brought in the rest of their group. They were young and I recognized them from one of the groups that I had seen the day before. Now everyone is here and ready to listen.

Standing once more I address all of them at once.

"Alright we will all split up and take different sections around the world-"

"Uhh Di, I get that our resources are thin and everything but shouldn't we, you know, keep an eye on our visitors." Flash interrupts, earning multiple glares from the other side of the room. I take a deep breath and glance at everyone.

"Alright, for now we will pair off one person with one league member. Happy?" Everyone nods, some more grudgingly than others.

"Sooooo. Who's going with who and where?" Batgirl asks, hands on her hips while eyeing one of the newer guys that had been introduced to us recently. I believe they had referred to him as being Colossus.

I close my eyes and just start throwing out names and pairing whomever with whoever.

"Superman and Beast you both take Australia. J'onn and Storm head on over to Africa. Flash and Iceman, help out Greenland. Batgirl and Shadowcat" Her face shows her slight disappointment but it quickly disappears. "You've got South East Asia to deal with." she nods her head in understanding.

"Batman-" Before I can even finish my sentence, he interrupts me.

"I'll take Colossus and head on over to Europe." He says briskly.

"Fine." I turn to the rest of the group. "Nightwing, Zatanna think you can handle Asia?"

"Yeah Wonder Woman we got it covered." Nightwing states.

"Good. Robin, you and Aqualad need to fly on over to central Asia. Martian Girl and Superboy will drop you off before landing in the Middle East. Kid Flash and Artemis, it looks like your taking a trip down to South America. Everyone got it?"

I cast my glance about the room, and take a deep breath.

"Let's get going, for now we will rendezvous at this location. The comm. links should be working, so call in for back up if you need it. Good luck." And with that they start filing out, headed to wherever I sent them.

"What about you Princess? Where are you going?" Bruce asks, materializing beside me. "There's enough to do here Batman. How about Gotham, I thought for sure that is where you would be right now."

"Seems as though in their world, there was no Gotham, so it's good, besides I've got Oracle, Huntress and Catwoman handling things."

I purse my lips. Catwoman. Of course she would be the one main person he would trust to handle Gotham. I take a step forward, preparing to leave when he grabs me around the wrist and stops me. I pause, not because I can't break free but because I want to hear what he has to say.

"I never got to thank you for saving me out there. Diana I have never been good with taking any help from anybody." he takes a deep breath. "I guess what I am trying to say is... Thank you." I don't reply immediately but I nod my head. I can feel that he is not satisfied with my non verbal answer but he lets go of me and walks away, leaving me to stand alone in the meeting room with only my thoughts.

Suddenly a foreign hand touches me along the elbow and I react instinctively without thought for who it might be. I spin around and lash out with my fist, only to have it blocked by a thick forearm. Surprisingly it it strong and solid. My arm hums from the impact but I ignore it as I take in the face of Logan. Instantly I relax and look at him apologetically.

"You alright there darling?" He asks quirking a brow at me.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I didn't get assigned a station." He remarks shrugging. I eye him closely. Despite the fact that he had in a way saved my life, I can't figure out what exactly I feel about him.

"Alright then I guess you're with me." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest. "But be warned I'm not waiting up for you."

He smirks, while extending his claws. "Then let's get to work."

**Downtown New York:**

"I'm going in." I yell at Logan from the air. He nods his head in understanding before going back to pulling citizens out of an overturned bus. I turn back to the townhouse beside me and clear the soot from my eyes in order to see clearly again. Smashing in a window I float inside and am immediately hit with a wave of intense heat. Throwing aside burnt debris, I push onward through the burning building, breathing through my nose in short, shallow gasps.

The sound of coughing emits from one of the rooms on the far left corner of the apartment and I immediately head in that direction.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I holler as I plow throw a shower of ash raining down on me from the ceiling. Red hot embers drift around me, burning my skin as they land on me, but I ignore it all. I ignore the pain and searing heat as I advance further into this death trap. Finally reaching my destination, I reach for the knob. Realizing that, that may not be such a good idea if it is hot as I think that it is, I resort to kicking down the oak door.

I am soon enveloped in a cloud of thick, choking smoke. The frame of the door instantly collapses without having the support of the door underneath it, which hits me along my right shoulder and burns my skin. Beating out the small fire blazing on my shoulder I continue to tread into the room carefully.

"Where are you?" I cry out, squinting my eyes, as they tear from the exhaust fumes.

"Here!" Comes the small reply. Whipping my head around, I follow the direction of the voice and head for the small hidden closet.

Tearing open the thin plywood door I peer down into the face of a young girl, and an even younger boy who seems to have passed out due to the lack of oxygen. Despite the situation she is in, the young girl smiles at me in relief.

"Come young one, lets go." Reaching my hand out I grasp the young boy and clutch him close to me.

The floor then begins to sway as the support beams continue to weaken. Simultaneously the ceiling caves in;Charred furniture falling through and landing in heaps on the floor of the room. The young girl yelps in fear and instinctively retreats further into the confines of the closet. Covering the young boy's face as best as I can with my hair, I reach over into the closet and clasp the girl by the wrist. Locking eyes with her, I speak as reassuringly as I can. "It's alright sister. I've got you. Do you trust me?" Slowly she nods, her big blue eyes darting around the room nervously. Soot and ash smear her face along with small burns that mare her arms making her look all the more scared and unsure.

"Good, then come with me." Slowly, yet with growing confidence she crawls closer before standing and extending her arms toward me. Lifting her up, I hold her close against my other side, where she immediately buries her face into the crook of my neck.

Glancing around I realize with a grim expression that the doorway is now blocked with burning timber. Perhaps if I didn't have young ones with me, I could have had broken through but that is not the case. Glancing around, I look for another possible exit.

"Great a room with no windows." Holding the children even tighter, I resort to slamming the heel of my foot alongside the end wall of the living quarters. Pieces fly through the air as I repeatedly bang against it. Smoke forces it way into my lungs, burning them from the inside. More debris falls from above, smacking into me and slamming against my head. Wet hot tears begin to slide down the girls cheeks and unto my shoulders creating small watery tracks through the abundant ash that lines my chest. I grit my teeth as I slam harder, desperate to try and focus my vision as the room begins to spin. This was not the first burning building I had come charging into and I know that it isn't going to be the last, but I can now tell that the immense amount of smoke I have been inhaling throughout the evening is finally getting to me.

A snarl erupts from the other side of the wall before three knife-like claws slash through the outer brick and the inner steel lining. The wall crumbles to the ground, revealing the form of Logan clinging unto the outer railing of the building. He is no better looking in appearance than I am. Sweat intermingling with scorch marks and ash line his face, along with his chest and legs where the clothing has clearly been burnt off. Yet he shows no sign of weariness as he smoothly jumps into the room with me.

Opening my mouth to speak, I begin coughing uncontrollably and almost drop the boy in the process. Thankfully he holds him in place until my spell has ended.

"Here let me." I don't resist as he grabs the young boy from me and walks back the hole. Swinging back outside he slashes the brick with his right hand and slowly descends downwards. I follow pursuit, but instead I opt for floating down. Once I land safely on the ground, I release the girl from my hold. Wiping away her tears, I smile at her.

"You were very brave up there young sister and for that you should be proud." She gives a little sniff before looking up at me.

"Really?" She asks. I nod "Yes, you were."

"Thank you for... Saving me and... My brother." She says in between hiccups while rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You are welcome." I give her one last hug before handing her over to the authorities standing by.

"You really are good with people." Logan voices from behind me. Twisting my head at him I smirk. "Let me guess you're not?" He narrows his eyes at me in return before walking closer to me. "You're different from the others. Macho blue seems sincere but he really is a pretty boy if you ask me. The man in black." He raises a brow. "He definitely gots issues, and the others just seem to go with the flow. But you." He points at me. "You have something about you that is... Goddess like." He doesn't voice it with awe, such as many people before him have, but as if it were just a statement. A conclusion that he had come up with after much thought. It's... Refreshing to say the least.

I turn away from him, breathing in deeply and taking in the scene around me. For days Logan and I had been helping out different cities non stop. Pulling people out of burning buildings, mending bridges back together and over all helping to establish order amongst the seemingly infinite chaos.

Before, if someone would have asked me about my thoughts concerning Logan, I honestly would have said that I didn't know.

Now though? Now, after working with him, I find that in his own way he is a hero, despite him denying ever being one. Of course the man could be harsh at times, stubborn and hot tempered even but, he sure as well knew what he was doing. He could handle difficult situations very well and despite the many times he would just rush into a serious predicament, he always was able to follow through. In a way he reminded me of myself. Almost. I turn back to him.

"You know, Superman isn't a pretty boy." I smile at him. "Most times." He chuckles at that.

Sounds of terrified screaming erupt from the streets. People run in panic, terrified and scared, blood staining their clothing. Whipping my head around I spy a fleet of those unnatural creatures.

"What are those?" Logan growls out.

"Bad news." I reply grimly. "There are too many for us to take on all at once from the ground."

"Then well have to do this my way. Throw me." He orders.

"What?!" I exclaim out loud.

"Just do it. Now!"

"Alright." His claws extend with a sharp sound, eyes narrowed in concentration. Gripping him about the torso I heave him upward and throw him through the air. With a roar he begins slashing at the creatures. Jumping on each one in order to make his way to another like an agile cat.

I take a running leap forward and slam my fist into the face of one of the animals. Spinning mid air, I manage to hook my leg around the throat of a beast and throw a group of them against the remaining skeleton of a building. Whipping myself around, my eyes widen as I take in the sight of Logan being thrown off one of the creatures. Racing forward I easily catch him and soar higher. "Hold on!" I holler at him. Summersaulting once I hit the thick lining of clouds, I fly vertically downward, my hands outstretched into clenched fists as I pummel the intruders senseless.

Logan immediately twists around behind me, wrapping his legs tightly around my waist in order to hold on, while spreading his arms out wide and lashing out with his claw. Many fall, defeated and broken. Others swoop in, screeching out in anger at the sight of their fallen comrades.

I pivot the direction of my body before reaching the ground, swinging my legs down under me and slamming into the concrete. Logan immediately releases me and spins around, slamming his back against mine. They attack all at once, hounding us in order to cut off any escape routes, but we are prepared. Although we have never fought together before, much less know the others type of fighting style, our movements seem to be familiar to each other. Both of us know what the other is seemingly thinking. Both of us realize certain developments at the same time and handle it efficiently with the help of the other. Executing an exotic mixture of punches and kicks. Twisting our bodies in unnatural angles and weaving through a flurry of attacks. Our movements are compliment each other. His are savage, brutal and violent, while mine are fluid, swift and mesmerizing.

Reaching behind me, I grip his outstretched hands and swing him up over me, where he promptly knocks away the predators with mastered lethal kicks. Once he has both feet planted firmly on the ground I whip myself around, once again resuming the position of being back to back with him. He leads, I follow and vice versa. The growling and snarls he emits vibrate through his back, and into my own as he slashes out wildly. Bruce can be silent, lethal and dangerous, but he is a monster unleashing his fury. A force that will not stop until it is the dominant one.

* * *

_Slowly people inch out of their temporary shelters, watching in awe as the famous Wonder Woman and the unknown hero fight together. It is a sight to behold. Superman and Wonder Woman fighting is awe inspiring, Wonder Woman and Batman working together is intense but this pairing proves to be the most amazing of all. Neither one of them falters once, both show complete trust and faith in the others skills. It is as if they are both part of one similar body. From this point on they knew that what is occurring right before their eyes is history in the making. The beginning of an unstoppable force. A time of change._

* * *

_**Unknowingly to the heroes an anchor man watches on in amazement as both Wonder Woman and the Mystery Man take on the bloodthirsty predators. **_

_**Snapping out of his reverie he urgently calls over his camera man, swearing out loud when the poor man does not move fast enough to his liking. The cameraman begins counting down with his fingers and the news reporter prepares to be seen live.**_

_**Plastering a wide grin on his face and patting his hair down, he looks into the lens of the device, before speaking in a deep voice. "Hello everyone, Hank reporting live from New York City. As you all know four days ago a dramatic event occurred around the world simultaneously. Details on what really went on still have not been uncovered as authorities of all kind rushed to help those in need. About ten minutes ago though a flurry of rabid monsters executed an attack on this city, tearing it apart piece by piece, but thankfully a Justice League member was here. But that is not all, it seems as though there is a new power house in town and he is definitely making a "Wild" impression on the many citizens watching from afar. I am standing a mere hundred yards from where Wonder Woman and the new "Superhero" face off against the growing number of horrifying animals. You wouldn't believe the amount of fierce, raw power these two exert with their matched movements. Fighting back to back with each other they show no fear in the face of death itself. Once again we owe them our lives as they save us, New Yorkers. By no means is the new 'Fighter for Justice' graceful or exquisite." He raises a brow. "But surprisingly, when paired with Wonder Woman these two capture ones attention right away., forcing you to watch with a growing sense of excitement. As you can see..." **_

* * *

On the other side of the world, a certain Bat watches the news feed closely. He grits his teeth in anger and annoyance as the two metas on screen effectively fight back to back. It shouldn't bother him, but he can't help it. The comfortable way those two ease into each others movements, as if they had trained together for years on end, rub him the wrong way. He should have brought Logan along instead, at least then he wouldn't have been with her."Batman! I need back-up." A deep voice cackles over the jets internal speakers. Snapping his eyes bak to Colossus on the ground, he swiftly swoops in and releases another load of it only were a certain Canadian Meta that he were drenching and not a building. Then he would feel so much better.

* * *

**Alrighty! If you have made it down this far and are reading this than you earn a round of congrats! :) I hope that you enjoyed it and that I didn't bore you to death. With the X-Men, you probably noticed that I left out lots of x-men members to partake in this story. Number one reason is because I really just wanted to focus mainly on Wonder Woman, Wolverine and even a little of Batman, not a lot of what happens to the other X-Men members. You may also be wondering why the Professor isn't in here, well you'll understand why when I get around to posting my fourth chapter. (or maybe it will be in my fifth? Who knows? :D)I will be creating a chapter of Logan/Diana's date and SakuraPheonix13, your wish shall be granted. It's always good to have a protective Wolverine. :) thanks for the idea to. Bye, bye for now.**  
**Tigress2929**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :) Here I am with a fourth chapter! Thanks SakuraPheonix13, Graybook, Guest, R, and Ni Castle for reviewing! Thank you Shivasb, and vampire-kitten454 for favoriting. Thanks everyone, I appreciate it. :)**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that day in New York City. All communication between League members have been limited through the access of our Comm. Links.

Everyone seems to be doing well and handling their situations dutifully. Even Bruce has relayed positive outcomes on his part, despite his tight tone.

Logan and I have... shall I dare say, become closer? In a way, yes. I don't understand exactly why, but I feel as if I have known him for a longer time than I actually have. It feels right that it is he who is by my side as we both fight the unrelenting evils that plague the city. He is a man of great strength and stubbornness. Each and every day, he expresses his greatness as a warrior and even protecter.

I am a fierce Amazon Warrior. I take pride in my skills as a fighter, and I'm very thankful for the gifts granted to me. This man is different though. One may see his ability as a gift, another may see it as a curse. Even I can tell, that at times he resents his animal like rage. I have bore witness to it. It had not been too long ago. The day had been filled with that of agony and gruel bloodshed. Apparently, those beasts that had been plaguing earth at unexpected times had chosen to wreak havoc upon the small town we were helping to evacuate.

A young boy had been screaming bloody murder, calling for his mother and begging for help. He had been trapped in there with his deceased father for hours, starving and panicked. Three of the beasts had him cornered, within a cement structured home that had collapsed four days ago. They were ready to rip the flesh off of his very bones.

I of course, had been busy taking down ten of these creatures all at once, while trying to get to him. Logan had also been surrounded by the blood thirsty monsters. Eleven of them had circled him, before pouncing on his back and tearing his flesh apart.

"Logan!" I had yelled out in concern. Snapping one beast's neck and knocking a third one out, I had prepared to help relieve Logan of his burden. Once I started to fly toward him though, the tables had turned. For that is the moment I saw it happen. The beast had awoken from its sleep and it proved to look none too happy.

Six claws had gleamed viscously in the air. Blood spurted everywhere, drenching the ground in the hot, sticky liquid. A roar of pure raw anger erupted from his lips, echoing throughout the area, and alerting everyone to his presence. This was unlike every other time that I had seen Logan become wild. Yes, during those times he seemed to be a force of destruction. But then? At that very moment? He proved to be something more. He was an animal that was intent on breaking free. To show the other inferior specimens who the dominant creature was within the fight of survival. His eyes were nothing like I had seen them before. Pupils dilated, a thick pool of pure black darkness. Savage, and breathtakingly wild.

After that incident, Logan had tried to distance himself from me. As if he thought that my view of him had greatly changed after his episode. As if I was to cower in fear at the sight of the other side of him. Finally after half of a day like that, I'd had enough. Pulling him aside, I demanded that he face the fact that I was not to be deterred so easily. I was not one to back down from someone with the likes of him. He insisted that I did not fully understand. That I did not know how truly dangerous he was. That I had not seen him hurt the ones that he did care for. How the beast within him could do more harm then good. I was not convinced so easily. I could come to agree that what he possess could be a dangerous thing indeed, but when around me it proved to be nothing I couldn't handle. That was the day he saw the true strength of an Amazon, for that was the day we had sparred for the first time.

To say in the least, it was an exhilarating experience. The violent slashes of his claws against my bracelets. The impact from each hit, the lightning fast movements and the cunning like fighting skill used within the small battle. It all sent a rush of adrenaline through my body. To be fighting like this was refreshing and challenging all at the same.

After that, we grew to have an even higher regard of respect for each other. We have even gone as far as divulging each other with parts of our own past history. I began to tell him of my life on Themyscira, my travels to man's world, and eventually my involvement in the League.

Little by little I have been able to string together the background story of Logan. Or at least what he remembers that is. His statements are not filled with very much deep emotion. In fact they can be seen as cold and decisive to some. In a way, he reminds me of Bruce. A man, that when he doesn't want to dwell on a certain matter to much, he will try and avoid it all costs. Yet, after these past few days, he has relented. He doesn't dwell on the topic for very long, so I take what I can get.

Apparently in his world everyone, such as he, we're considered mutants. Despite all their good intentions, humans had gone as far as to hating them, believing them to be a disease or just even down right fearing them. With one of the other, the result had always been the same. The world wanted nothing to do with them, thus forcing them into hiding.

When I had begun to question him on the reason he and the others were able to get here, his expression would immediately harden and a long silence would follow. I was determined to find out, but after a dozen attempts, I tried a different tactic. I had resorted to dropping the subject all together and allowing for him to speak of the circumstances whenever he chose to do so. Apparently, today is that day.

The look in his eyes is faraway as if recalling a painful memory to mind. Closing my eyes I listen intently as he unravels part of his tale. His voice is deep and rough, yet the feeling of pain and guilt is noticeable in his tone.

"Her name was Jean Grey." He closes his eyes briefly before speaking again.

"She was an extremely powerful mutant and in the end that is what destroyed her. She had a head of fiery red hair and a temper that went with it to." He smiles at the thought and I can't help but smile in return. His expression turns grave once more. "No matter how hard she tried, that _power_ was too much, for even her to handle. She lost control of it and was engulfed by the Phoenix."

He lowers his head. "At first we all thought that she had passed on, after she had stayed behind on an extraction mission in order to save the remaining X-Men." His eyes turn dark. "That was far from what had actually happened." His brows furrow. "She was just a shell of the Jean I knew. No longer was she the woman I had involuntarily fallen for, but a being that was bent on destroying everything that opposed it. She had to be stopped..." His voice trails off once again and I can tell that this is where it hurts the most for him.

"A war had begun. A drug had been discovered. It had the potential to end the mutation that any mutant possessed. To nullify that power and become a normal human. Of course there was protest against it and for it. Magneto, a powerful mutant that lead the other side of the supernatural force was intent on riding the world of humans. We couldn't let that happen, so we took a stand, but what we didn't know is that he had Jean with him." He stops and rests his elbows along the railing. The wind brushes its cool fingers through his hair. "She had just killed a dear friend of ours, Xavier. He was the professor of the the Xavier institution that we, the X-Men, had originated from. I never knew what did happen to Scott Summers. My best guess is that he didn't make it. She had a plan and she was bent on fully executing it at all costs. Magneto of course thought he had a handle in controlling her but he was wrong. She couldn't be controlled... Never could be. So I had to end it. I had to end her life in order to save everyone else. If she wasn't stopped then she would have destroyed us all." He raises his hands to his face and the three claws simultaneously extract from his knuckles. "She tried killing me, but I only healed right back. It hurt like hell but I was able to get close enough to execute the killing blow. The last thing she told me is what convinced me to do what I had to do, despite the anguish it caused me. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself in order to move on." His expression then hardens before he pushes himself to a full stand. "The power surge at the end must have caused our world to collide. That's the only explanation I've got anyways." His claws retract and he lets his hands fall to his side.

I can tell that there is more. More to tell and more to know, but I can't help but feel grateful that he was willing to share this with me. True, he could have stated the outcome more clinically and closed off, yet he chose to show a personal insight to what had happened. Something that no one else has done with me nor I to them. Not even when I had truly wanted to.

A strong breeze whips through the air, and I open my mouth to speak. Yet before I can utter a single word, a familiar voice rasps in my ear.

"Diana, they're back."

I immediately press the device in my ear and respond. "Batman who is back?" I ask, my mind still buzzing with the information that Logan has offered. I can make out the sound of a slight grunt before he answers.

"The rest of the League. They're finally back from the deep space mission. Green Lantern wishes to have an emergency meeting. Since the first thing that he noticed when coming back was the Watchtower's damages, he agrees that we should gather back at the mayors office."

"Affirmative. Logan and I will arrive there shortly."

Just before switching off the frequency, I swear that I hear Bruce mutter something under his breath. Something along the lines of - "Of course he is..."

Pushing aside the feeling of piqued curiosity, I turn to face Logan, only to find him studying me carefully. His mind seems to be debating with itself on a certain matter. Realizing that my conversation with Batman is now over, he shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Time to move out?" He asks before cracking his neck. I nod my head. "You'll be hitching a ride with a group of soldiers who are also heading that way. I'll fly my way there and then we'll meet back up at the mayors office again. Got it?" He nods his head in understanding, but I can tell that he is in deep thought, perhaps even a bit distracted.

Lifting myself in the air, I begin to turn away and head toward Metropolis once again.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

He stares after, watching as she gracefully soars through the air. With a thoughtful expression he leaps into the truck and prepares to head in the same direction. Through the noisy clatter made by that of the rookie soldiers, one thought manages to run through his head. _Is it possible for me to move on?_

The engine roars to life, trying to drown out his thoughts. It is no use, despite his best efforts _her_ face manages to shine through. Closing his eyes, he can hear the conversation as clear as day.

**Jean:** Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home; they marry the good guy.

**Logan:** I can be the good guy.

**Jean:** Logan, the good guy sticks around.

_Perhaps now is the time to become a good guy._

* * *

**Diana's POV**

It didn't take me long to reach the mayors office. By the time I walk into the same room we had conversed in a week ago, everyone is already here. This time Logan beat me, but honestly I wasn't in too much of a hurry. I knew on the way over that as soon as I would arrive, I would have to deal with the Bat. Something I'm not looking forward to. Taking a seat, the meeting officially begins.

I can feel his gaze on me, and to say the least, it is annoying. Frowning, I proceed to ignore Bruce and instead opt for trying to concentrate on what John is saying.

"...despite the time delay for our departure, the deep space mission proved to be successful. But the question of the hour is, what happened here and who are our new friends?"

Kal immediately takes a stand and addresses the Green Lantern along with the rest of the League members.

"About a week ago something occurred between our own earth and theirs." He extends his right arm to the left of him to indicate the X-Men. "The merge proved to be drastic and in the process collided with everything located here on earth. A majority of our planet has been damaged but there are some parts that have gone unharmed such as Gotham City. Now because of that, the mayors has kindly offered to extend a helping hand and allow for whomever wants to, to seek shelter there for the time being. He has even gone as far as asking Bruce Wayne to host a fund raiser and also requested for all the founding members along with our new friends to attend." John raises a brow but nods his head in understanding. Kal continues. "So far we have been able to handle the major crisis that has befallen our planet as best as we can but with the rest of the League now back, I'm afraid that there is no time for rest. If we are going to be busy attending a fundraiser then we are going to need all the help we can get in order to handle everything else that is going on."

Suddenly all the League members who had just arrived back, take a stand. I smile to myself as I watch each and everyone of them hold their heads up high while crossing their arms across there chest, prepared to take orders. Green Arrow slides an arrow in his bow, Supergirl begins to hover up off of the ground, and Zatanna tips her hat before tapping it with her wand. John grins at the display. "And just what makes you think that resting is at the front of their minds Superman?"

After all had been set and done with missions being given, and orders relayed, the members begin to disperse. Taking a stand I head on over to Logan, watching as he converses with Storm. Most likely catching up on some news and discussing the recent fundraiser event. Pausing I wait for them to finish before he heads on over to me.

"A fundraiser huh?" He says scratching his head a bit uncertainly.

"Yes are you not familiar with attending such an event?"

"Darling, knowing me I ain't ever been to a proper Thanksgiving party." I smirk at that.

"Well then I'd be honored to show you the ins and outs of attending such an occasion."

At first it looks as though he is going to turn down my offer, but he pauses and looks at me carefully. Finally he nods his head. "I'd... Appreciate that."

I nod at him. "Good. Then be ready at eight sharp. You wouldn't want to keep the host in suspense of your arrival."

"I think the more dangerous choice is keeping you waiting." He calls out. I let out a laugh and begin heading to my room in order to prepare for the night.

* * *

Taking the key card in my hand I swiftly swipe it before the scanner. The lock emits an audible click before the door pops open. Stepping into the nicely furnished room, I proceed to flip on the light switch. Setting down my card, I sense a pair of eyes on me. The hair at the back of my neck stands on end and I'm immediately on high alert. Glancing to my left, I take notice of the slightly ajar balcony door. A familiar signature entrance trademark left by a certain dark vigilante.

"What do you want?" I call out annoyingly before heading to my room.

"To talk." Comes the short, crisp reply.

"About what?"

I turn to close the door to my bedroom, only to find myself face to face with a familiar set of white lenses. "About us." He says lowly. I narrow my eyes at him. He doesn't move an inch, instead he waits for what I am going to say.

"Fine." I step aside in order for him to enter. Figures that he would want to talk now. He has found himself in an unusual position. Usually I am the one pushing to have a conversation with him, but not this time. This time I'd like nothing more than to punch him in the face. Having been preoccupied with the recent events at hand and even Logan, I had been able to push back those feelings of anger and hurt. But now... Now I can feel it all resurfacing again.

Closing the door, I walk past him and open the second set of private balcony doors. He follows close behind. The wind brushes gently past my body, free and spirited. Not knowing at times when it goes to far, and how the force it exerts in its playful manner becomes one of great destruction. Resting my left hand gently atop a cement statue, I prepare for what he has to say.

"I meant what I said in the Watchtower Princess. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did this time." Without a second thought, I crush the head of the small figure. Whirling to my right, I begin to vent out my internal rage towards him.

"How could you Bruce? How could you tell me one day that you would at least try and make this work, then the next day throw me out? Quite literally I might add. I don't think that even Alfred thought that you would go as far as kicking me out of the mansion." I hiss at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he can utter a single word.

"I would have forgiven you for that Bruce. After you came to me, I thought perhaps that there was still a chance, especially after... After the kiss, but for all your mistakes, none is worse than your betrayal." I bark out at him. His shoulders stiffen and his hands clench into tight fists.

"I saw you with her Bruce. I had made up my mind that very night that I would visit Gotham in order to talk to you again. A hope had begun to rise within me, but it was soon crushed. There was no robbery, no ancient artifact, or even a wild goose chase like always. No. It was just you and her. Together. Alone. That hurt me more than I thought possible."

I turn away at that, trying to calm myself down. He comes close. I can feel the heat radiating from his body enter through my back.

"After I had gone, you said that you would call. You didn't, I was..."

"I know exactly what you were doing Bruce. Flirting with that thief of yours."

"You have to understand... I can't help what I feel for her, or for what I feel towards you for that matter." I close my eyes shut. There it is. Perhaps the one thing that would come as close as ever to being a confession of his feelings for me. I shake my head and turn around once more.

"Maybe you could chose Bruce, but even if you picked me that wouldn't mean that you would let me in fully. It took me a while, but I soon came to terms with what had happened after... After what I witnessed." I gaze at him evenly. "I had fallen in love with a man who clearly didn't love me back. I tried Bruce. I truly did, but you refused to let me in any further. Refused to even let me express my feelings for you." I walk up to him and place a hand on his cheek. The anger has ebbed away, only to be replaced with a deep sadness and regret. "You've done the one thing that has broken my trust in this relationship Bruce. You went behind my back. Maybe you did once love me... Now I'm not so sure. I can't help but wonder at times - _What if things had happened differently? Could we have been together then?_" I let my hand fall away. He tries to reach out and grab ahold of me, but I'm to quick for him. I back away, placing more distance between us.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes briefly."Don't make this any harder for me Bruce. I'm finally ready to let you go, just like how you had always wanted me to do in the first place."

"Diana don't do this."

My eyes snap to his cowled face. Anger surges through my veins once more. It burns with an ignited fire, sending me ablaze. "Don't do this!" I snap at him. "You don't get it Bruce. This is all you have ever wanted. Now that you have it, you wish for something else?"

"Princess..."

"No!" My voice holds no room for argument. I am angry, beyond furious at the moment. "I want you out now!" He doesn't budge an inch. He just stands there in all his menacing glory, contemplating on whether or not he should listen.

"Leave now or I'll make you leave." I growl out threateningly. Finally after a few more seconds he stirs. Stalking up to the railing, he shoots out his grappling hook. Turning to look at me, his facade cracks slightly. "I won't give up."

I shake my head. "You know how many times I've heard that from you Bruce? In the end it was always me fighting for what we had, but no more. I'm done, I can't... I can't take the heartbreak any longer. It's over Bruce." His lips harden in a thin line and he releases his hold on the exterior button along the handle. With a snap of his cape, he is gone.

I grit my teeth and run my fingers through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I come to a full stand. Drawing back my shoulders and lifting my chin up high, I face the full brunt force of the wind as it whips past me. Hera give me strength. With that last prayer I head back inside and prepare for the evening. I know that it isn't over yet. For how can it be when the man who broke my heart is also going to be the one hosting the event.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

The crowd instantly grows silent. Turning from the guests that I had been conversing with, I understand why immediately. There, before the entire crowd, stands Wonder Woman, adorned in a extravagant, shimmering, red gown.

I freeze, mentally taking in her presence. Her glorious raven hair is pulled back in order to rest lightly along the left side of her neck. Her bangs, which are normally held back, are now brushed forward. Instead of the original tiara that covers her forehead, a thin gold band with a red star in the middle, replaces it. Her silver bracelets adorn both of her wrists, along with an added upper arm bracelet that has an eagle resting at the top.

Soon the crowd starts to mummer amongst themselves again. Casting my gaze to her right, my mood begins to turn sour. There he stands, alongside her. He doesn't express no outward charismatic charm. Instead he studies the gathering of people around him closely. I catch the sight of his nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent of his surroundings. Piercing dark eyes swipe across the room, preparing, waiting and watching for anything that may be out of the ordinary.

"If you would excuse me. I have someone very special that I must greet" I say, turning back to the old couple who are now busy commenting on the appearance of the newly arrived guests. They nod in understanding.

Taking an actual sip of my champagne bottle I begin striding toward Diana. Glancing at Logan, my eyes narrow into cold hard slits. _After tonight he's not going to like me at all._ I think to myself.

Stopping, I unclench my fists and extend it in greeting. "Diana how lovely to see you here tonight." I call out charmingly.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Diana how lovely to see you here tonight."

My head immediately snaps to my left. _Bruce._ Turning to greet him, I smile cooly in reply. "Mr. Wayne, it is nice of you to host such an invent in order to help those who have befallen this sudden crisis."

"Please, please, your praise is just too much. I would do anything to help those in need, but if you insist on giving it, then I'll gladly allow for you to continue." I just smile at him politely.

Realizing that Logan most likely has no idea who Bruce is, I decide to introduce him. "Bruce Wayne, I'd like for you to meet a... Friend of mine, Logan."

"Ah yes, Logan. I hear that you have quite a temper at times." Logan just grunts in response. Quickly I nudge him. "Yes. You're point is?" He replies a bit uninterested.

"My point being that you're not the safest person to have hanging around now are you? I'm surprised that the police haven't tried to place you in cuffs. Just how does the fair lady keep a handle on you?"

"Bruce..." I warn.

"Listen _Mister_ Wayne, I don't like your tone. If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. Especially if you value that suit of yours." He slightly snarls out.

I place a soothing hand on Logan's arm in order to help him calm down. I can already feel his heartbeat begin to drum faster and just a few seconds ago I could spy the tips of his of steel-like claws piercing through his knuckles.

Bruce's eyes instantly lock on the physical contact I have made. A dangerous glint enters his eyes and his jaw tightens. Glaring at Logan, he turns to me once more.

"Diana I must say that you look absolutely ravishing today. I love the new look, and the dress. Where'd you get it, I must know who the designer is. It is always nice to have some extra ones handy." He winks at me.

"A friend gave it to me." I reply, leaning in closer to Logan. Bruce's jaw twitches slightly.

"We'll that friend definitely has good taste. It accents everything _perfectly_." He grins at me with that lopsided smile. He leas in and runs a finger along my jaw line. "How about you and me go somewhere. We could ditch your bodyguard easily. I don't think he would want to feel like a third wheel." He says lowly. I raise a brow at him. _Playing the part of the playboy now aren't we?_

Logan's hands stiffen and his teeth clench. "Watch it Bub." He growls out.

Bruce only grins at him in that infuriating way of his while cocking his head to the side. It is more of a predatory smile than his usual playboy grin.

"Now, now no need to get all wild on me. It's not my fault that she happens to be Wonder Woman herself." He turns backs to me with that fake smile of his, ignoring the bulging vein growing on Logan's forehead. Bruce grasps my hand and brings it up to his lips. He kisses it slowly, his eyes locking with my own. I can see the flicker of anger, jealousy and annoyance within his eyes. It smolders behind his eyes with a deep burning flame. His lips linger longer than necessary but finally he releases me. Pulling back my hand, I stare at him with narrowed eyes.

Bruce walks behind me, resting his hands along my waist in a familiar manner. Leaning in close, he whispers in my ear. "Perhaps a dance then?" My nails begin to dig into the palms of my hand but I manage to answer him evenly. "Sorry Bruce but I already promised Logan the first dance." I wait for his reply. He immediately straightens and lets me go. Coming to a stand before me once more I can see it in his eyes that he has become eerily cold in his demeanor. Jaw set, eyes completely focused on me, he searches my face. "Fair enough, perhaps next time then?" With waiting for an answer he begins to back up and stiffly walk away. Throwing his now empty champagne bottle into the disposal can, he stomps up the stairway and disappears, ignoring the desperate calls to get his attention by the other female guests.

Walking to the dance floor with Logan, I proceed to wrap my hands around his neck. Swaying to the music we begin to slowly circle the room. After a few minutes I unclasp my hands and run them down his chest before resting them at his waist. Leaning forward I rest my head on his shoulder comfortably. Breathing in his scent, I begin to truly relax and allow for the music to wash over me. His heart beat begins to speed up a little and I become worried that I might have made him uncomfortable.

"You did good out there Logan." I murmur against him, trying to strike up a conversation. He just grunts slightly in answer. I continue. "You're making a name for yourself out there." He moves his mouth closer to my ear. "I already have a name." I lift up my head and look at him curiously. "Really? What is it." His eyes bore into my own deeply. "Wolverine." He voices.

"Wolverine. I like it, it suits you." I smile at him. He just looks at me, lost in thought. Taking a deep breath through his nostrils, he prepares to speak.

"Uh Diana..." I pause and give him an inquiring look.

"Yes Logan what is it?"

He scratches his head, as if rethinking what he was about to say. Glancing up he looks at me before casting his gaze anywhere but at me. Frowning, I lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gazing into his face steadily I ask him a question. "Logan is everything alright?"

"Yes, its just... that I was thinking... I wanted to know..." I raise my right brow at this. There have been many times that a man has tried to speak to me, or ask me something, yet they only manage to become tongue tied. Those times though, they were most likely only trying to ask permission to take a photo with me, or... ask me on a date. I highly doubt that Logan wants a picture. A smile begins to play at the corner of my lips, despite my attempt to hide it.

"Logan, are you by any chance... trying to ask me out?" I ask softly. He immediately stiffens at this, as if unsure on how to answer. Finally after a long silence, he lets out a somewhat unsure breath and slowly nods his head. Clearing his throat, he scratches the back of his head again and looks at me.

"Yes... Yes I am. I'm not really used to doing this as you can tell, but I can't help but ask a beautiful lady such as yourself if you would like to enjoy dinner with me." He says gruffly before quirking a brow in question.

Biting my lip, I think over what this could possibly mean for me... for us. Gazing steadily back at him, I cant help but find myself thinking of how intriguing I find this man to be to me. His dark captivating features, the aura of his power, strength, determination and even loyalty shrouding him, luring me to him. He does not seem to be a man who offers his trust freely, but once gained he stands by that trust. Could I? Could I even attempt to try and be with a man as broken as he is? Emotionally unstable, whether it be with his temper, or even his feelings. I'm no blind bat. (like some people) I know that a turmoil of insecure emotions lie deep within him, he is not whole. Yet, neither was Bruce and I still fell for him.

_Why not? You took a chance with Bruce, why not Logan?_ Logan's features are beginning to grow less certain now. _But look at how things are now with Bruce._ I take a deep breath. _Yes, but you can't know for sure how things will turn out if you don't try_. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I resolve my choice.

"Yes Logan, I would be honored to accept your invitation to dinner..." I smile widely at him. He grins back, the incisors of his teeth glinting in the light. "But the real question is when?" I say shooting him a pointed look. He smirks. "Don't worry darling, you just leave that up to me."

Bowing my head in consent, I once again rest my cheek on his shoulder, wondering just what I had agreed to doing.

* * *

**So there you have it everyone. Chapter four. Now believe me, I was planning to have an actual official date in here but it ended up having the part where Logan explained on how the X-Men sorta got here. Don't worry though, for the next chapter will have the date. I made sure of that when I had him ask her out in this chapter. So tell me what you think. Did he ask her out in an ok manner? Logans not one to really ask anyone out very often, at least not what I have seen anyways. Also, do you guys have any suggestions of where Logan might take her? Do you think something like a bar would do good? A new experience for Diana? Yeah? Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

**Hello everyone! :D How's life treating you? Sorry that I haven't posted this earlier but man have I been a little busy bee. Christmas is literally around the corner and Christmas break is almost here. Yay! **

**Anyways, this chapter is in no way as long as I normally make them, and I hope you readers aren't too disappointed. The other half still needs major editing, but I thought that I've been keeping you waiting long enough so I decided to post an intro scene for the date. This also allows for me to test the waters in how this chapter may go on, in order to see if you guys are interested in it, if you like it, don't like it or what not. **

**Huge thanks to SakuraPheonix13, Graybook, rawrsharpii, cew, R, SonRyu, and Guest for reviewing. Loved reading your reactions, comments, suggestions and everything else you reviewers and readers provide. :D Well, on with the show...**

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V**

I stare into the mirror, debating on wether or not I should just wear my hair up in a ponytail or not. Frowning, I pivot my body to the left and asses my reflection.

Logan had told me to wear something comfortable and I, of course, complied willingly. Yet, I doubt that a chiffon is going to suite the environment of wherever Logan plans to take me. So, in the end I had opted for something a bit different and... modern.

I now have on a pair of long, dark jeans that sport a nice boot cut, some black boots and a creamy white, lacy tank top which is worn under a studded vintage stitch leather jacket. Having glanced through the jewelry that I had brought with me from Themyscira, I had chosen a gold medallion etched with graceful swirls, which, in the center rests an eye catching sapphire stone.

I glare at my hair momentarily, mentally visualizing how it would look if styled in various positions. Taking a deep breath, I decide to actually pull my hair up, something I rarely do. Tugging my raven locks through the elastic band, I lower my hands and let the cascade of hair fall gracefully between my shoulder blades, whilst brushing my bangs to either side of my face. Satisfied with the finished work, I pull off my tiara and gently place it amongst the rest of my armor before taking leave of my temporary room.

Swinging open my door, I immediately come to a halt. There before me stands the one and only Logan. He is garbed in a striking black leather jacket that has three symmetrical orange stripes placed at the forearms, which is worn over a white wife beater. Clad in weathered jeans, a simple black belt and dark boots, he manages to still look really... Sexy.

_An animal in more ways than one._ I think to myself and smile.

He grins in return before roving his gaze over my figure. Glancing back at me, he quirks a brow in approval. Closing the door behind me, I can't help but feel something stir within the pit of my stomach. A feeling that I haven't experienced in a long time. The feeling of... excitement and perhaps... Nervousness?

* * *

"Logan, are we by any chance there yet?"

I can practically hear the grin in his voice. "Patience darling. Haven't you had to endure many tasks with the use of patience during your training sessions as a warrior?" He asks.

"Perhaps, but none involved the need for me to don a blindfold while riding backseat on a motorcycle with you." I say in reply.

I tilt my head to the left in order to try and pick up on some sounds that may be serve as clue to the mystery concerning where we are at. The roaring noise of the motorcycle, the low droning sound of other vehicles and the chatter of everyday citizens are the only things I manage to pick up. But soon the mystery comes to an end, for Logan parks the motorcycle and swings himself up off of the seat. He stretches his hand foward, and helps to draw me off of the metal contraption so that I may also take a stand. A sharp sound rings through the air before the fabric around my eyes falls away and lands on the ground.

I take in the sight before me and turn to him with a questioning gaze. He shoves his hands in his pockets and smirks. His posture is relaxing and comfortable, almost as if he were back in his own element.

"You brought me into your world of fancy chivalry and what not, I'm only returning the favor by introducing you to my side of the tracks." He remarks, striding forward and pulling the door open for me.

Entering into the bar, I am immediately assaulted with smells of all kinds. Foreign scents of sweat, liquor and greasy foods. It is dark within the room. Red neon signs located throughout the area light up everything with a bright glow. The wall at the right side of the room is shelved with a variety of different kinds of drinks.

Men, along with a bounty of women, rest comfortably in the chairs placed before the long wrap-around counter as they drink their beers. Once the bell alerts them to our presence, all eyes turn on us. The men immediately straighten as they take in my appearance, before they predictably puff out there chests as they catch sight of Logan standing next to me.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

With our arrival, the gathering of men turn and look at us. They are hounds, the lot of them. They immediately pick up the scent of the beauty standing next to me, and wish to take her for their own. I growl low in my throat at this realization, warning them to stand back. Some here know me and wisely will leave me alone, but there are a handful of men who are new to this place. They don't know me, but I can sense that tonight they will.

A feeling of protectiveness consumes me. I glare at each of them individually as I simultaneously place a broad hand at the center of her back. It is a universal sign showing that she is here with _me_. No one else. Anyone who has enough brains will know that they should steer clear of Diana and I.

For they may be hounds, dogs who favor the hunt and challenge, but I am the beast. The animal that can quickly overtake them all. If any other dares to try and mess with what is mine, I will _tear_ them apart.

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V**

Logan places a warm, rough hand at the middle of my back. As soon as we had entered, his posture became a bit rigid and I knew at once that he was on high alert. I even got to hear a little growl emit from deep within his throat.

The men stare at me, whilst the woman glare, but I don't care. I have dealt with situations like this before and I can deal with it yet again if the need should arise. Yet, I have a suspicious feeling that Logan has my back more than ever right now. A part of me becomes a little frustrated. Frusturated only becuase I know that he thinks he needs to protect me. I can clearly handle myself, and under that animilstic instinct that is telling him otherwise, he to, knows it. But another part of me finds it to be... In a way... Exceptional.

Perhaps tonight, I can relax and enjoy the show. Then again maybe we'd both find ourselves caught in a tussle with these group of people. _Especially_ with the way the woman are now batting their fake lashes and puckering their surgically enhanced lips in an attempt to garner Logan's attention. I can't help but think of the prospect of being able to show them their superior... As an inviting one. I don't know what it is, but this place just brings out the feral part of me.

Deciding that it is probably better to ignore them, I take the time to observe my surroundings. Suspended in the air are model bikes of all kinds, confirming my suspicions of this being a bikers bar. I may have never been to a bar before, but that doesn't stop me from overhearing what Wally has to say about the diffrent kinds that he has gone to.

On the opposite side of the bar, there are a handful of nice cushioned booths placed up against the wall. All of which have a small coffee table placed before each, and everyone of them. Mirrors, signs and posters of all different sorts litter the area, adding a nice touch to the place. At the back of the room there is a pool table, a mechanical bull, and a small dance floor decorated with a stream of white Christmas lights. A scattering of stools are placed by the dance floor, perhaps on the off chance of having karaoke night.

The whole thing is surprisingly well kept for everything that has just happened. I can tell that the owner has put in a lot of work in trying to refurbish, and reconstruct their bar. There is not a single well-dressed waiter to be found. Nor is there any polished silverware, expensive wine bottles, or women sheathed in glittering gowns. All in all it is... Different.

The man wiping down the counter looks up from what he is doing and assess us with those soft brown eyes of his. He frowns once he sees me, as if knowing that I have never in my life associated with alcohol in an area such as this, but still manages to raise an eyebrow in appreciation. As soon as he sets his sights on Logan though, a wide grins immediately breaks out across his face. This man has a talent to spot the potentiality of obtaining a regular guest from a mile away.

Settling myself comfortably on the stool chair. My attention once more returns to the bartender as he comes to a stand across from us.

"What'll it be?" He asks, nodding his head at Logan.

"A beer for me and.."

"A beer for me also." I interject. Logan raises his brow at me, but nods his head in consent.

"Just place it on my tab." He orders. The elder man pats the wooden counter in understanding and leaves to go grab our beverages. Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulls out a thick cigar and places it into his mouth.

"You smoke?" I ask, not at all really surprised at this newfound discovery. With him, I have come to realize, that there is still much to unearth.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Old habit I guess, besides these things don't affect me in any way. Healing factor and all, thus no real reason to stop."

"No real reason huh? Well then, what would be considered a real reason for you?"

"Oh I don't know." He takes the cigar out of his mouth and looks at it, thinking. "I guess, if there was someone who really wanted me to stop, I would try for their sake." His eyes lock with my own.

It was nothing significant that he said, but I feel as if we're in that "moment". A moment where neither needs to speak. A moment where two people can seemingly read each others mind, and I can't help but have a fleeting thought over the possibility of that being true.

The sound of two beer bottles slamming down on the wooden counter shakes us out of our trance. I smile at the man in gratitude and he grins in return. He is older, perhaps in his fifties. Laugh lines mark his face, along with a steel edge glint of will and determination that is evident in his old wise eyes. He looks like a man who can be hearty and full of mirth, but also like a man who at times can be serious and strict if the need should arise. I have a sudden thought of Alfred and can't help but think that these two would become fast friends, despite their difference in careers. He grabs a bottle opener and tosses it to Logan. Giving him a obvious wink he then turns and walks away. I in turn, give Logan an inquiring look.

He grins to himself and gathers both bottles. Popping them open with his claws instead of using the tool given to him, he hands me my own. His eyes rove swiftly around the room. He directs some glares at the men who I know are still eyeing me, before offering me an answer.

"Old man Charlie is his name. He was the best place in town when our worlds were still split. Didn't take too long to track him down once they merged though. His place has a rep for attracting a wide variety of different customers, specially mutants." He says. "I'm a regular. Whenever I would come in, he'd always complain about me not yet getting a girl and now..." He takes a swig of his drink. "Lets just say he's pretty impressed and satisfied with me right now."

I grin at him slyly. "And you? Are you satisfied with yourself." I say in a teasing manner.

He lowers his drink and stares deeply at me. "Darling, knowing me, you're already way out my league, but then again, you are for any man. I've already lived in a time where I couldn't get the girl, and now that I see that there may be a chance with you, I'm going to do all I can to do try and not mess it up. So, right now I see myself as being one lucky dog."

I lean my head on one hand, and think over what he has just said. Now here is a man who is willing to try. Despite any fualts that he may have or mistakes that he has done in the past, he has it within him to at least _try_. He didn't bury this kindling interest, and perhaps... feelings within him in an attempt to avoid anything happening between us. He took that step, and risked asking me out. Granted he was a bit nervous and slightly unsure, but I found it... charming. I was coming to find all these sides of him alluring and exciting. He has managed to stir things within me that has lain dormit for a long time. Grinning, I proceed to take a drink of my own bottle.

What I get, is _not_ what I had expected. The taste is foul and bitter and it is only enhanced further more with my great sense of taste. Logan chuckles at the expression on my face.

I immediately sit ram rod straight in my chair and press my forefingers against my mouth in order not to spit it out all over him. Forcing down the liquid, I silently gag.

"What in Hera is this stuff?" I ask incredulously, tipping the dark brown bottle to the side in order to read the label. I half expect for it to read some kind brand name for gasoline.

"That my dear, is beer." Logan replies amusingly.

"Gross, how can you drink this?" I ask, pushing my drink aside. He chuckles to himself before raising his fingers and calling out to old man Charlie.

"No Logan, I'm fine." I say. He lowers his hand, signaling that it was just a false alarm. I cross my right leg over my knee and lean slightly foward. His eyes are intent on his bottle, no doubt mulling over something.

I'm about to speak when I sense him go rigid once more. I watch as his eyes narrow, how his nose flares, and how his head rises just the slightest in predatorial attentiveness.

I frown slightly, wondering just what has him on edge now.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

All was well until _he_ showed up. Playboy billionare Bruce Wayne. I have no idea how he could make an apperance without me knowing _immediately_ and without a swarm of people surrounding him. I also don't know just how he knew we'd be _here_. The guy is sharper than he lets on.

My nose flares as I pick up his scent and my grip tightens around my beer bottle in response. Slowly I look about the room, but for some reason I can't pinpoint his exact location. It's as if he is a ghost, phasing in and out between the dimensions of the living and the unknown.

Finally, I catch sight of him. No wonder. He's in disguise and its a pretty good one at that. Replacing the usual rich boy attire is a long brown trench coat, a pair of black boots, a bandanna which hangs loosely around his neck, a false beard that expertly covers the lower half of his face and a nice black cowboy hat that helps shield his eyes. He went a little over the edge with the cowboy theme but no one has questioned his presence so far. During these times, anyone can show up at a bar such as this.

But he isn't just anybody. He is one you would call a sincere threat. Of all the men in this room, I have the suspicious feeling that it would be a mistake on my part to underestimate him.

A low growl rumbles at the back of my throat, threatening to break loose. Of course he would be here. There was something about the guy that just rubbed me wrong the first day we had met. Oh yeah, I can remember what it was. It was the way that he had acted around Diana. So disrespectful and full of self incompetence in the art of wooing. The way he touched her made me want to rip his arm off.

He can feel the intense glare that I am directing at him, for he lifts his head the exact moment that I do. We lock eyes, and I can see the challenge that lies within his. He doesn't like that I am here with her. I can tell that he deeply despises me.

I straighten and set my jaw, for I understand what he wants. He wishes that he could just push me aside. That I would just cower in his presence and back down, but I won't. He wants to punch me, but he dares not to for fear of causing Diana to grow upset with him. He knows it and I sure as well do to. Once he is ready for a real fight though, I'll be more than willing.

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V**

I let out a breath and get up. He senses my movement and turns to look at me questioningly. Whatever had caught his attention before has left his mind only to be replaced with concern over me.

"Ready to leave so soon?" He asks. I can see the slight grimace on his face, as if he were regretting the fact that he brought me here in the first place, for fear of me not liking it.

I cock me head to the side and pinch his sleeve while tugging on it.

"No, I'm just dying to beat you at a game of pool." His expression turns to one of relief. Taking a stand, he smirks at me. Perfect, I've grabbed his attention once more.

"Well, you're in for a surprise." He rumbles, the mirth dancing behind his dark eyes. Whatever had him on edge before has been forgotten at the moment. I walk up closer to him, and poke him in the chest.

"Oh no, it's you who is in for a surprise. We Amazons have been trained in the art of spear throwing, and archery. I will not go down without a fight in a mere game of pool."

"I've had training of my own." He says with a cocked brow.

"Those claws of yours are not going to help you with his round Wolverine."

He bends his head down low and whispers in my ear with a growl. "We'll see about that." I can feel his hot breath against my earlobe and the sensation sends a shiver down my spine.

"I'm starting to think that your just trying to stall with all this talking that you're doing. You're afraid to loose." I whisper back. He snarls slightly in protest, but he takes the intended verbal jab in stride.

Then without warning, I grab his hand and lead him to the back room of the bar. I can feel that he is slightly surprised with this action, but he quickly shakes it off and wraps his fingers around my own in response. I can't help a grin from forming on my lips.

"Loser has to ride the bull _while_ balancing a beer mug on their head." I call out over my shoulder.

"I'm not aiming to loose, so you'd better be expecting a bumpy ride in the near future." He says in response just before striding past me and reversing our roles.

Now he is the one guiding our way to the pool table. I laugh out loud in mirth and in anticipation of where this evening just might lead to. It's refreshing to feel like this. I've missed it so much. This will definitly be a night to remember. I can feel it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, blindingly following his lead, and thus missing the smirk he throws over his shoulder to the unknown recipient.

* * *

**So what did you think? A bar is not a natural environment for me, so I had to do some research. Did I do at least a halfway decent job? Please let me know, thank you. :) More shall hopefully come sooner rather than later. If you have any information that you'd like to add, let me know. Things are about to get feisty...**


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Part 2 here! Thank you rawrsharpii (Thanks for that! I appreciate it), SakuraPheonix13 (:D haha thats good to hear on all accounts), and cew (Thank you! I know, Bruce is just so jealous that Diana's found a new man :D) for reviewing. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Diana**

* * *

We are full out glaring at each other. It is me against him until the very end. There will be no way out, no escape, and no way for either of us to forfeit this game without hurting either of our pride. He says that he is good, I say that I am better. There is only one way to find out and I can feel it in my bones that this will not turn out to be played just like any other ordinary game.

"Stripes or solids?" He questions before placing the cue ball at the front center.

"I'm solid gold, thank you very much." I answer with a teasing smile.

He just grins at me. "Okay then, solids it is. You going or not?" He asks, trying to sound impatient. As if _I_ was the one holding up the game while trying to choose the right cue stick. We Amazons have learned how to use whatever sort of weapon that we have at the moment, wether it be straight or jagged, broken or whole, smooth or sharp, and _still_ be able to execute an action as well as ever. After stating that out loud, Logan had finally just picked out a cue stick and thus the game has begun.

"After you." I say, and proceed to give him a slight mock bow before lifting the black triangle rack and placing it on the floor.

He gives me a little grunt in answer before leaning down close to the table. Holding the end of the cue stick loosely with his right hand, he begins to wrap his forefinger and thumb around the tip. With a swift, smooth movement, Logan smacks the tip of the cue stick against the white ball, and scatters the rest of the colored ones around the green surface.

Lifting his eyes up at me, he smirks right as two of the striped balls shoot into opposite end holes. I just raise a brow at him in response.

"Not bad." I comment. Now it is my turn and I plan to one up him. Instead of leaning down to the table surface, I stay standing and twist my body around so that way my back is facing the pool table. Placing the cue stick behind me, I grip unto it loosely and strike the ball. This action works in nailing three solid colored balls and shooting them down into the corner holes. Twirling my cue stick for extra flare, I full out smile at him.

He tears off his leather jacket and successfully throws it on the coat rack without looking. "You want to play that way? Fine by me darling. Fine... By... Me..." He rumbles out.

The next half hour is spent playing a hard core game of pool table. Logan has gone as far as _sharpening_ his cue stick in order to even it out apparently. I just suspect that he is trying to show off. Questioning him on his ease with displaying his powers in public, he just answers by saying that practically everyone in the room is a mutant. With his answer, an idea pops into my head.

I counter attack his previous moves with a move of my own. Hovering up above the table, I do a little summersault and hang in the air upside down. Gripping my cue stick, I level my hands with the table and take my turn. He smiles at me, impressed at my creativity. But then he places his cue stick in his mouth, like a dog with a stick, and jumps upward. Latching unto the steel pipe jutting out from the ceiling, he hooks his legs over it and dangles upside down while simultaneously making his next shoot.

Landing on his feet, he then comes in close proximity with me and continues with his turn. Snaking his way behind me, he brings his cue stick out in front and grips it with both hands. This action succeeds in ensnaring me within the cage of his muscular arms. Once finished with that move, he then leaves as if nothing major had just happened. He is teasing me. _Two_ _can very well play that game._

* * *

**Five Games Later:**

* * *

"You my good Sir, have lost." I say, slamming a mug of beer before him on the pool table. He glares at me and grunts before taking the drink.

"Charlie! Start up the old cow!" He hollers over to him. Old man Charlie looks up from his station and can't help but grin at Logan.

"Lost the game did we now?" He chuckles as he winks at me.

"Yeah, yeah... lets just get this over with." Logan grumbles to himself while slinging his leg up over the back of the mechanical bull.

"Now who's in for a bumpy ride?" I call out, while crossing my arms across my chest. Placing the mug on his head and throwing his cigar into a smoke pit, he settles himself on the bull. Glancing at me, he frowns slightly.

"We'll see darling... We'll see..." Then without a moments notice the bill begins its wild ride. Liquid from the beer mug sloshes everywhere, soaking his hair and shirt.

"What'd you do to this old bull Charlie! Give it steroids!?" Logan hollers out as he digs his calves into the sides and grips the rope in order to stay on as best as he can. With a clang the beer mug falls off of his head and rolls to the ground.

"I haven't even turned it on yet!" Charlie mumbles to himself in disbelief.

I raise my brows in slight astonishment as I watch on. Someone or something, somewhere has jump started the bull. For at first glance the bull looks to be ancient. So ancient that a toddler could ride it. So how in the world it is able to execute such force and moves as these is a mystery to me.

A crowd of people immediately begin to gather around, apparently awed by this new development also. Logan begins to grin wildly, apparently enjoying this unexpected ride.

"Go Logan! Hold on! I know you can do it!" I say cheering him on and smiling despite myself.

All around fists begin to pump up into the air as bets are being placed and money is being handed off. Logan's ride has just been established as a betting pool.

His knuckles are white due to the tightness of his grip on the makeshift bridal. Drops of liquid from the mug run down the side of his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see old man Charlie frowning to himself and fiddling with the switches. His eyes grow slightly wider as he reads the numbers indicating the speed increase. He never intended for this bull to be ridden like it is now. The bull bucks, spins, and swerves in a violent whirlwind of force. Logan's hair whips around his face, beer being thrown all about, his brows are furrowed in concentration, with his jaw set and muscles bulging in strain against his sleeveless shirt.

"Come on Logan!" I growl out. "Hold on!"

My eyes are glued unto his form as the black animal, with smoke billowing out from it's nostrils, abruptly rears in an upward position. I can see that he is about to slide off of it's back and prepare to call out in fierce encouragement to try and stay on, but before I have the chance to do so, something glorious happens.

The sound of his claws extending from his knuckles rings through the air. Three claws shoot out from both, the left and right side of the bull's throat. An uproar follows this action, as everyone watches Logan cling on with renewed determination. Some groan, at the loss of their hard earned money, others whoop for joy. I can't help but smile and cheer. Diverting my gaze to the timer, I bite my bottom lip in anticipation.

The crowd begins to count down.

"10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...!"

The machine finally gives out in defeat. Smoke flows out not only from the nostrils, but the sides of its stomach and neck as well. The red eyes flicker on and off due to the internal and external damages inflicted by Logan. As soon as he retracts his claws, the head of the mechanical bull immediately pops off and lands with a loud thud on the ground. It's a wonder how it stayed running as long as it did. Logan jumps off of the bull and reaches down, grabbing the head by the horns. Raising a brow, he grins to the crowd.

"We'll, I guess that's the end of that." He comments.

I smirk at him, and he grins back. His teeth glint in the light, and an energized spark gleams within his eyes. I finger my necklace while watching him being praised by some of the older gents in the crowd. A few of the younger ones, stand back and watch with frowns or scowls, jealous of the attention he is gaining. One man in particular catches my attention. A man clothed in a long brown trench coat and a black cowboy hat. His hard set jaw speaks volumes of his current mood. His hands move swiftly, but I manage to catch sight of a small metal device. Almost as if it were a controller of some sort. I frown to myself in thought, but my attention is soon diverted by Logan who has come to a stand beside me.

"I think we should celebrate with a drink." He suggests.

"Alright, but no beer for me." I request with a raised brow and a grin.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

* * *

In all my years, that I remember of course, I haven't known many people such as Diana. She is an excellent marks woman, competitive, daring and overall determined. Determined not to be beaten down, and someone who is not afraid to speak her mind. She is someone who can play on my level, and playing on my level she is.

It is turning out to be an overall good night. What could make it better though, is if that blasted Bruce Wayne wasn't here. Even during the games, I was keeping an eye on him. Watching him as he watched me. Every furious scowl, tightened fist, and swear word uttered under his breathe was known to me. He hated how comfortable Diana was becoming with me, the ease in which we were beginning to tease each other. If he had laser eyes, he would have already burnt my head off.

Out of the five games we played, she undoubtedly won. Throughout the game she would "accidentally" brush up against me, or in other cases place her hand over my own while leaning over the pool table in order to inspect the layout of the game. She knew what she was doing, and enjoyed playing the game immensely.

The bull ride was a bit surprising though, and I suspect someone had tampered with the machine. What a surprise they got once they realized that I didn't end up landing on my butt. Although, I have my suspicions on who it was.

Walking over to the bar I order another beer for myself and a Long Island Iced Tea for Diana. Looking into the crowd, I spy Bruce starring daggers at me. I can see that his impatience is growing thin. Leaning against the counter, I procedd to crack my neck and knuckles and smile at him. This action succeeds in infuriating him all the more.

Then something behind me suddenly catches his attention and a smirk begins to play on his lips. I turn my head in order to see what has gotten him in such a mood. I'm non too happy with he scene before me.

There Diana stands next to the bull while talking to another man. My eyes narrow as I take in his appearance. He's seems to be around his late twenties, and sporting a flashy AGV sport willow leather jacket. His dark hair is slicked back nicely, one ear is studded with a diamond, and his teeth are perfectly even and symmetrical. Probably had them surgically altered.

A growl emits from deep within my throat, as he places a hand on her arm in a friendly gesture. What's worse is that she is actually seemingly comfortable with it. He cracks a joke and she laughs in response, her musical voice reaches my ears.

Instinctively my hands clench at my sides and my nose flares as my breathing grows rapid. The man and the animal within does not approve of this interaction one bit. I can feel that my claws are beginning to draw themselves out from between my knuckles.

I barely comprehend the sound of two drinks being set down beside be, by now my attention is fully concentrated on the unknown man and Diana. A twinge of jealousy blazes within me as he begins to pull out his wallet. No doubt in order to try and give her his number.

_That's it_. My claws fully extend and I begin to stalk my way over to where they both stand.

"Logan..." Charlie calls out in warning, but it is no use. My mind has already been made up.

With a roar, I leap up over the pool table located between us and grab him by the collar of his coat. Slamming him into the wall, I let go of him and raise my fists until they are level with his jaw. With a snarl I slam both hands forward, claws first, and embed them into the wall. The shoulders of his coat become trapped between the two like a flys wings with pins on a whiteboard. The man stares at me in fear and desperately tries to shove me away, but it is no use. He's managed to upset the Wolverine.

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V**

* * *

One moment he was there and the next... Bam! He was gone.

In a flurry of sharp claws, snarling sounds and bulging muscles, Alex had disappeared. It didn't take me too long to figure out that it was Logan.

_Oh Hera..._

By now Logan had Alex pinned to the wall, his claws piercing through the shoulders of Alex's jacket. Alex looked _terrified_. Old man Charlie and a handful of other men ran over to Logan, prepared to try and pull him away, but after a thunderous roar from Logan they decide that it would be safer to leave him be.

Well, I will not stand for any of it. Of course it was flattering to know that Logan did care about me strong enough for him to actually feel jealous, but I won't let the poor man be beat up for it. Slowly I make my way through the crowd, and the men immediately create a path for me. I can see that Logans muscles are tensed and his breathing is heavy. Alex's eyes flit from his claws to his face then my own.

"Logan." I call out. My voice is stern yet soothing. Everyone quiets, eager to see what will happen next.

"Logan, you need to put Alex down." His fists clench harder and his claws dig deeper into the wall.

"So you know his name then, anything else you'd like to share?" He says lowly. I take a step closer. I do not fear Logan, but I don't want to provoke him into hurting Alex by accident.

"Logan, Alex is just a friend."

"Yeah, we'll he seemed to be getting a little too friendly with you, if you ask me." He rasps out. I'm close enough to where I can feel the heat radiating off of his body. Extending my hand, I loosely clasp his shoulder.

"Alex was in no way bothering me, or trying to hurt me, he is no threat to either of us. He just wanted to tell me how big of a fan his daughter is, and wanted me to sign something for her. That's all. You can let go of him now." I squeeze his shoulder in encouragement.

The tension ebbs away from his body, and finally he releases the man. Alex's feet collide with the ground, creating a small thumping sound. I smile apologetically to Alex before turning my full attention to Logan.

"Logan listen to my voice, and look me in the eyes." His breathing is still slightly haggard but he complies to my commands. Old Charlie shoos everyone away, leaving me alone to calm Logan down.

"Relax, you are in control." I say firmly. I place my hands on either side of his cheek and gaze into his eyes. Slowly the dark pools reside and are replaced with his normal eye color. His facial features relax and he reaches up to pull my hands away slowly. He runs his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Diana. Sometimes the beast within just takes over, and I lose control."

"Logan, I'm not someone who can't handle herself around other men. Believe me, I've dealt with worse. Next time, just try and let me handle it. I promise that if I tire in dealing with some man, then I'll call you in for back-up." Releasing my hold on him, I cock my hip and cross my arms across my chest.

"I should have suspected that someone would have realized who I was, but still..." I playfully glare at him.

"You're right." He stares deeply within my eyes. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this night, I could have seriously hurt the guy." I take a deep breathe and nod my head, accepting his apology. He then raises his brow and grins at me before taking my hand.

"What?" I ask in question.

"Today is karaoke night and the signing already started." He answers simply. Diverting my attention to the crowd, I find that what he has said is indeed true.

Everyone is now with a partner and swaying to the song sung by that of a deep rich voice. In fact it sounds like a very familiar voice, but before I can inspect the singer, Logan twirls me out onto the dance floor roughly and we begin to slow dance. Closing my eyes, I rest my head on his shoulder and just relax.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Logan directs a wicked grin up toward the stage. It is a grin of victory and superiority, a grin that establishes him as the winner in the silent war that was raging throughout the night. For there on the stage stands a man clothed in a brown trench coat. He had been forced up there unwillingly by old man Charlie because of anonymous request. Oh how Logan loved karaoke night. He chuckles to himself in amusement. It was payback for the bull ride stunt.

* * *

**So here is the end of this date, so sad, but if anyone has a request for something else, I'll like to hear what it is and see if I could do it. I was wondering if I should do like a B-Day part for Logan later on :p or something else since we are still in flashback mode. Let me know! Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all, how's it going. The New Year is here and Ive decided to do two things different with this chapter in a kind of celebration. First off, this whole chapter is going to be in Logan's P.O.V. Secondly, I have allowed for four other people I know to write segments of this chapter. I'm kind calling this my wacky chapter :) They don't have any accounts on FF, but they created their own online usernames. Knowing who they are, I thought it was interesting to see what they chose. Each of us placed our online names before each part we individually wrote.**

**But before we head on to this chapter, let me acknowledge and publicly thank the great reviewers of the last chapter. So Gracias cew, Koko, Graybook, R, and Sabretooth1973 for reading and reviewing. :D**

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

**(Tigress2929)**

It's been at least two weeks since I'd taken Diana out to the bar. We've gone out a few other times. Although It's kinda been hard to find time to spare, but with the return of the other heroes, things have been getting back to normal... or at least, some resemblance of it.

I've been working with Diana a lot more than I have been sticking around with the X-Men, and Storm has noticed. She becomes frusterated with me when I'm not around and although she respects Diana, I can tell that she isn't too comfortable when she's around her. Hank doesnt mind, specially now that he has a medical laboratory that the Green Martian provided for him. Storm believes that my main priorities should be with the X-Men and less with the League. I don't what she's yapping to me all about, I do spend my fair share with the younger X-students. They still get their training sessions. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she's jealous.

My duties lay with them twenty-our seven, she says. They need a leader now that they're short in the amount of professors, she states, despite the fact that I never was a professor in the first place. I doubt that the kids mind my absence too much though. The buggers. Each time I walk on pass by them, they glance at me with a knowing look and a slight smirk on their lips. The students enjoy my growing fondness of Diana. _Especially_ half-pint.

A glare usually succeeds in making them look away, but the expression never really fully leaves their face. I'm a loner, I have never expressed interest in working side by side with someone else in the slightest, nor have I ever been really willing and cooperative in working with a colleague of any sort. Storm's just going to have to deal with it at the moment. Besides I could never leave the kids, I'd never say it out loud, but they've grown on me as well.

Diana though, she's different. She is not someone who is just tagging along. She's not someone that I have to babysit. No, she can hold her own. Her instincts are sharp and her skill set is impeccable. She is one who can adjust to being a team player, or to going out solo. She's a warrior, through and through. The instincint for survival is in her blood.

The men from the other group -The League - regard me in a totally different way. They don't smirk or grin at me, they just glare. They don't try to tease with me jokingly, or invite me into their little social groups, they subtly threaten me. I could laugh at them if I weren't so darn pissed off.

Their all hot blooded males. Instinct immediately causes for them to size me up and try to make themselves dominant within the territory. What they didn't realize sooner though, was that they never stood a chance. _I'm_ an alpha male. The only other real threats that I can sense, are the top two males of the whole group.

Batman and Superman.

Those two are also the ones who tend to stick close to Diana, but the others are below them. They are under their command. They also have no real idea of who they are trying to mess with. Yeah, they've probably heard rumors about me, but they don't believe them. They all think it is just a joke, a complete exaggeration. I mean, how can a guy like me be so destructive? It wasn't long before they learned the hard way that I indeed was no joke.

We had all finally moved out of the Mayor's building and transferred to the Hall of Justice, since it had finally finished being restored. I was stalking through the halls, heading for the temporary training room in order to release some pent up energy, from being cooped up with the others. There hadn't been any trouble for some time and I'd been growing restless.

As I entered, they tried to subtly trail in behind me, but I spotted them immediately. All three of them were dressed in these bright, green outfits. I ignored them as best as I could without blowing a fuse and began my exercises.

After about ten minutes of them just _standing_ there, they were already beginning to grate on my nerves. Shooting straight up and whirling on them, I pointed at them angrily and let out a small snarl in warning.

"What do you three toothpicks want?" I had snapped at them.

I grinned on the inside, as I watched them scowl furiously at the nickname. A couple of seconds ticked on by, before the first one on the left stepped forward. My eyes snapped to his and he faltered for a moment as he saw the look in my eyes. It was predatory.

Clearing his throat, he immediately straightened and pulled his shoulders back while lifting his head up high and gazing at me steadily. I had to give the guy points for trying to intimidate me, but it didn't work and he knew it as well. Still, he didn't back down.

"You're Wolverine aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Depends. Whose asking Bub?"

His eyes narrowed at my snarky reply.

"My names not _Bub_, it's Kyle Rayner." He points to the man on his immediate right. "This here is Hal Jordan and that's Guy Gardner." I snort at the name.

"We're here to ask you..." He says, trying to continue.

"No, not ask. We're _telling_ you. Stay away from Wonder Woman." Hal Jordan immediately says, butting into the conversation and cutting off Kyle.

A low growl rumbles in my throat at that. "Is that so, and what if I say no?" I ask harshly.

"Then your in for a big butt whooping." He replies smiling with a cocky grin. He's enjoying this way too much for my liking. My mood only begins to grow sour.

"I still say no Bub, and nothing you do, or say is goin to change that."

"Very well then you asked for it." He replies, shrugging as if he were sorry. I know plain well that he isn't. He nods to the guy next to him.

Guy Gardner, pops his knuckles, before punching his right fist forward while projecting a larger, green fist. Without a second thought on Hal's part, he thrusts his own hand forward also and creates a giant hammer. With a self assured smile, he proceeds to slam it against me. The hit knocks me back a couple of feet and into the wall opposite of the room.

"That should teach you a lesson!" He hollers out at me. "Never, question a Green Lantern!"

Oh that guy is going to seriously regret that move.

* * *

Kyle immediately grips Hal's forearm and jerks him back. "You shouldn't have done that Hal!" He seethes under his breath. "We agreed that _I_ would talk to him and handle this situation effectively."

Jordan just shrugs his shoulders, oblivious to the impact that his actions has made.

"You were too slow, so I thought that it was time to have things handled differently. See, now we've taught him a lesson and if he's smart he'll stay away from us _and_ Diana. Two birds with one stone baby. I'm sure that you've heard of the concept."

"Stay away!? He's going to hunt you down and shred you to pieces! Just because you have a thing for Diana does not mean that you can go messing around with guys like him. You saw what he did on those tapes as well as I did, he's a trained killer! Do you not know what that means for you?" He snaps at him irritatingly.

"Relax, I've dealt with dangerous dudes from a variety of different sectors before. What makes you think that I can't handle this guy?"

"The simple fact that he is _not_ just from any other sector, but a whole new different kind of universe. Besides, you can't even handle Batman!" An agitated roar erupts from the other side of the training room, emphasizing Kyle's point.

"Now you've made him angry." He sighs out in defeat. Still, he can imagine what will happen next and proceeds to armor himself with a thick, green body suit and shield.

He loves Diana, but unlike Hal, it is more of a sibling kind of love. He can't help feeling like this new stranger to their world isn't best suited for Di. Still, he should not have let the others convince him in coming here and messing with the Wolverine. Diana is Wonder Woman for goodness sakes, he should have known better than to second guess her judgment on this man.

* * *

Slashing my way through the crumbling dry wall, I leap right at them. The two who had attacked first, create a green, brick wall before me in an attempt to stop my descent. Smirking at them, I raise my hands above my head and shove my claws right through their defenses and break through. The green material shatters from the inflicted damage. A flicker of fear crosses their faces, but not on the thirds face. He is the one who had addressed me first, he knows what I can do, yet there is only a look of sheer determination expressed by him.

Guy quickly creates another wall, while the second, Hal, forms a giant hammer. He slams the hammer down on me, crushing my body, but I don't go down easily. Leaping back up, I run toward the wall placed between us, embed my claws in the solid form and leap up over it. I swiftly roll out of the way of a green flies-water aimed at me and tackle down Hal.

It grows into a struggle between a wild animal and a self assured Green Lantern. The fight continues to ensue, and before we know it, we have crashed through the outer wall and have landed outside.

I slash out at him, and he barely blocks the blow in time. He ensnares me in lock with his green energy and I struggle to break free. He grits his teeth in concentration, and the binds continue to hold fast. With a loud growl, I cut through the confining locks and land with a dull thud. I chuckle lowly to myself.

"Now _this_ is going to be fun." I remark, but before I can charge at him once more, a dark shadow lands before me, blocking my pathway. I snarl out in annoyance.

"Move. Outta. My. Way." I growl out. The dark form rises from its crouched position and turns to look at me. The slits narrow in a glare at my command, but he does not obey.

"Batman!..." Hal calls out, chuckling nervously. "Your here... Why?" He asks with a half grin.

"Why!?" He snaps harshly at him. Hal's face blanches. "Why do you think Jordan? You've managed to destroy our only base." Hal frowns and takes a step back. "Well, he started it." By now, a group of people began to gather around to see what all the commotion was about.

"I already know what happened Hal, and your not off the hook. Go clean yourself up, then you can start cleaning the training room." Batman orders. He opens his mouth in protest but shuts it quickly once he sees the glare directed at him from both of us.

Batman then turns to me, and takes in my appearance.

"What are you doing back?" I ask harshly in agitation, while stalking on past him.

"Hal's right you know. You should stay away from Diana." He calls out to me.

My body immediately stiffens and I slowly turn to face him.

"What, did you just say?" I growl out.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." He replies back icily.

"That's not your call, back off." I comment evenly.

"No, perhaps not, but I've known her longer than you have." He says, as if that should prove a point. I clench my teeth at the second implication behind his statement.

Him and Diana have some history. Thats what he's really telling me. I can't say that I am surprised. Not with the way that he acts around me, and around her. I step closer and pause. Something catches my attention for a brief moment. There's a scent. Something subtle and underlying, something familiar, but I choose to ignore.

"She's mine." I say, glaring into the white slits of his beetle black hat adorned with two points.

"She was mine first." He rasps out.

A growl emits from deep within my throat, rivaling the snarl coming through his clenched teeth.

"Enough! I'm not a piece of meat that is going to be fought over." A female voice commands from my left. I turn to look at Diana, as she floats down from the sky and takes a stand before us. Apparently she'd seen the whole exchange.

"Although," She says continuing with her statement. "Perhaps I _should_ allow for this to happen. Only because you're such impractical men, letting your instincts override logic. This is what is blinding you to what is truly important in this equation. My decision. It doesn't matter if you fight for possession of me, because in the end it will still end up relying on my choice." She takes a step back.

"But if you boys feel the need to prove yourselves to the other, to find out who is dominant in this conflict, then go on right ahead. There already is a big enough mess, why don't you two try and tear down the rest of the base." She shrugs her shoulders, before crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at us.

"Just know that I won't stand here and watch. In case you were going to try and fight in the hopes of impressing me." She turns her back to us and flips her long, thick, black hair over her shoulder.

"Kal!" She calls out. My nostrils flare as I realize that her intention is to leave. The Boy Scout comes floating on down from the roof above, and lands next to her gently.

"Yes Di." He voices, a bit uncertain, but that is not what catches my attention. It's the nickname. Diana has yet to explain her relationship with the man clad in blue and red. So far, I'm still a bit uneasy about him. She proceeds to hook her left arm around his right bicep, and begins to drag him away with her.

"Lets say we go and watch that movie you were telling to me about." She says, bumping her hip against his. Now _this_ sets my blood boiling. Mention of a movie and that incredulous move that she just did with her hip? What's she up to? I retract my claws and stand up straighter, watching them as they both begin to walk away. Superman blushes due to the physical contact _and_ the glares being directed at him from behind by both me, and the Batman.

"Uh... Di. I'm not sure that this is such a good idea." He mumbles to her lowly, but I can hear him clear as day. She pats his chest with her right hand reassuringly, causing my fists to automatically clench.

"It's alright Kal, I'll protect you." She replies teasingly.

I sneak a peek at the man clad in black beside me. He doesn't like this turn of events one bit either. I turn back to look at them, catching the mock glare Superman throws at her. Releasing another growl of frustration, I look at the Batman and quirk a brow in question.

**(PhoneMe)**

The Bat looks at me, and once a slightly sly grin forms on his mouth, I know what he is thinking...

"We're going to spy on her aren't we?"

"Well Logan, it's more like _I_ am. I mean she is my ex-girlfriend or, if you look to the future, she may even be _my_ wife."

By the time those words had finished coming out from his mouth, I had my claws out, and I leaped at him. He made one quick movement, and I ended up cutting a table in half. All the people were now running.

"I bet you wish you had gadgets like me. Now, if you don't mind I have some spying to do."

He then grabs a gun, and a rope comes shooting out of it. He is now swinging from building to building, like a power charged sling shot, in order to catch up to _Kal_, and his beloved future wife.

"Have you forgot I have claws!" I yell.

Then I see a bullet whiz straight at me. My eyes close, and I know now that that bullet was in fact a tranquilizer dart instead. It doesn't take very long for me to go out cold.

_I'm going to kill that guy, and Kal if its the last thing I do_. I think to myself.

**(slingshot)**

_My legs weaken, and I suddenly become very dizzy. As I start to fall to the ground, I feel a thick rope wrap around me._

_When I look up, I come to find Wonder Woman with a smile on her face. She then takes me up to a roof top that has a swimming pool. There she begins to desperately take off my jacket and shoes._

_At this point in the game I don't care, she can do what ever she wants to. What comes next though, is a bit unexpected. She begins to push me into the pool of freezing cold water and then proceeds to pull me out. As I clear my throat with a growl, she suddenly brings her face close to mine._

_Just when I think that something is going to happen, she jumps back and begins to slam her wrists together, making a chiming noise. It is so loud to my sensitive ears, that its as if bees are stinging them. Then everything around me begins to spin wildly out of control. The sound keeps echoing in my ears, only now it sounds like a Clink! Clink!_

Waking up to the sound of two nickels rattling in a empty mug, I slowly open my eyes only to see a wino next to me, with breath so bad that most of his teeth ran away to find a better place. All I can do is raise a brow while he laughs with a heavy, wheezy cough.

I begin to look around only to find myself held captive. Then, looking back at the wino, I begin to ask.

"Where are my shoes!? And is that my jacket your wearing!? And lastly why am I tied up in duck tape!?"

His eyes begin to wander back and forth with a blank face, searching for an explanation that wouldn't get him hurt or even worse... killed. Beginning to mumble he says.

"I came across you when I was looking for some newspaper to use for a blanket. So I took your shoes and jacket because I thought you were dead, but when I had seen you move, I used the tape for my safety."

Angrily I rip off the tape like it is nothing more than paper. Showing my blades, the wino shrinks back into a corner shielding his eyes.

"What's that? Don't kill me please!"

"So why did you dump water on me!?"

"What? Did you expect me to use my whisky? It doesn't come cheep." Still in shock, in light of what just happened, in a scared voice he asked

"O' who is Diana? You kept mumbling Diana... Diana..."

"None of your concern. The only thing I can say is that I'm glad I didn't kiss her when I had the chance."

"O' and another thing don't worry about the table you ruined. It was just my new home I found to sleep under that's all. We'll call it even for the jacket and shoes!"

The next thing that races to mind is getting back at the bat, but first things first, I need a cigar, a drink, and a hot shower.

**(Jackpot)**

Moments later, the phone booth a few yards away from me starts to mysteriously ring. With furrowed brows, I snatch the phone up with an annoyed snarl.

"Yeah." I growl out, annoyed that my cigar and shower will have to wait.

The voice on the other end answers back, and I know who it is at once. It is Batman. How he was able to dial a phone booth is a mystery to me.

He begins asking me for information on some weird thugs, and I know at once that what he really needs is help. Not that I really care, but I can't resist the temptation of action. I interrupt him as he begins to describe one guy, by saying.

"Where are you?" He goes quite and doesn't answer. With a sigh, I hang up the phone and begin sniffing the air.

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Batman stands on the roof top of the town house across from Superman's apartment.

Clark kent and Diana are sitting on the couch watching a movie together. As Batman's teeth clench together and his hand tightens into a fist he declares to himself that Clark Kent is going down.

Just as he is about to leap to the other building, he freezes in his own tracks.

It is Lex Luthor, and a very fit man in a red helmet along with a very hairy man with really bad finger nails.

**(Ghost Rider)**

I know that there is trouble, so I hurry to the roof top where Batman is at.

I put my emotions aside, once I get a glance at what had made Batman call me with such concern. I had to ask the question.

"What are we dealing with?"

Batman explained with hesitation, thinking that maybe he would be better off on his own. "Lex Luthor is up to no good. They are gathering across the street. I can't tell how many." Batman turns around, only to see a glance of my back as I leap for Superman's apartment.

"I got to interrupt your movie night, but Batman needs help." I say with a smile, making batty look bad.

**(PhoneMe)**

"What do you need... And what ever it is, I will help you, remember I can do any thing. Just... don't hurt me." Superman replies. He says it a little uneasy on the "I can do anything" part.

"Well first of all it involves, a Lex Luthor, Juggernaut, a guy with ugly finger nails known as Sabretooth, and some other mysterious face that only I spotted." I say

"Lex Luther! Does he have any Kry.. Krypto.. You know what I mean." Says Clark.

"I don't know, but you said you could do anything so why not face him. And as much as I hate to say it or even think it you might even impress Diana." I say.

"Then I will do it! " said Superman.

"Why? Is it because you want to save the day and have Diana kiss you and adore you so she will only cherish you and leave us on the street to die as lonely old men who will always want to kill you for what you have done and wait for you to die so we can beat you up and kill you a second time!" Says Batman, without taking a single breathe.

"Cool it Bub or I'm going to have to put you down." I say

The Bat looks at me, and I step back a little. My claws come out slowly.

"Guys lets not kill each other yet. Di is not here yet."

"Diana?"

I look over the Bat's shoulder and see her beautiful sparkling big, blue... you get the... point... eyes.

**(Tigress2929)**

The way she was suspended up in the air, hair flowing about her face softly, one knee bent gradually, her loose fists hanging by her sides and that inquiring look on her face, sent a shiver of approval running down through my body. Almost instantly, memories of her in my dream come to mind. Such vivid images, and welcoming images. Then I abruptly stiffen briefly with disgust, as I remember the wino that got intertwined with the vision.

Straightening from my crouched position on the balcony, I nod curtly to her and give her a small grin in greeting. Superman and Batman also turn to look, and I can see Batman relax at her presence. I look at Superman and am slightly surprised to only find a look of relief. A look that would be similarly found on a child who was glad that the teacher had finally arrived to break up a brawl between two rivaling students. This is when I realize that he is only a friend to her. Nothing more and nothing less. He has only been trying to help her in making us two, believe that there perhaps was something... More going on between the two of them, other than friendship. And it worked, for when that thought was planted into our minds and it began to grow, both of us grew upset and our anger was directed at another person other than each other. The fight that was sure to happen had been evaded.

Superman catches my eye and quirks a brow at me in question. I watch him, holding his gaze with my own until, finally, I nod back in consent. I turn to find Diana watching us both. She smiles at me in approval. She now knows that she doesn't have worry about me trying to tear him apart. This does not mean that I will never feel ill tempered toward the great hero, but I'd at least now regard him with my version of respecting acceptance as a comrade. Which isn't much, so I can't be sure that he'd find my attitude towards him in the future, respectable at all.

Will I ever come to terms with the Bat? No. Never. I am sure of that. He openly tried to claim Diana as his own despite her objections. Him and that annoying Bruce Wayne are men who have grown to deeply irritate me. Their about as bad as Scott use to be when it came to Jean. Perhaps even worse. I dispose of those thoughts and listen to Diana as she speaks.

"What's seems to be the problem boys?" Diana asks, sweeping her gaze over all three of us.

Superman floats on up next to her and begins to relay the information I had told him. After a moments pause, she address me first.

"Alright, Logan you seem to know more about the other two. Where do their strengths lay?"

"The red tin over there has strength unmatched by anyone in the X-men's team. Only Charles could successfully stop him with his telepathy, but only when his bolted helmet came off. Sabretooth, he's a feral like me and he's my problem to deal with." I growl out, clenching my hands into a fists. She frowns slightly with the information about Charles brother, but doesn't say anything else involving that matter.

"Batman, was their anyone else there, other than those three?" She asks, already strategizing a plan of attack within her head.

The man clad in black begins tapping on a keyboard on his wrist before replying.

"Scans have picked up on Cheetah being within the vicinity, but no one else."

"Alright, Kal you'll have to take on this Juggernaut, keep him busy and try to take that helmet off if you can. Batman, Wolverine and I will also try to assist you as well as we can, after we subdue the others." With that, she soars up into the air and unlatches her lasso from her waist. Springing down onto the ground, I extend my claws with a snarl and land on the concrete with a hard thump. The others follow suit and we advance toward our enemy.

An explosion erupts, followed by the abrupt sound of screaming citizens. Running around the corner, I snarl at the sight of Sabretooth hefting a guard above him and throwing him to the other side of the street. With a roar, I charge at him and tackle him down to the ground. Just as I raise myself up from the now cracked concrete, and prepare to attack again, something hard and solid smacks against me in the backside of my head.

I fall to my knees as a ringing noise buzzes in my head and behind my eyes. I can pick out the deep voice of a man responsible for this occurrence, as he talks to Victor.

"Go, get the jewels before its too late. I'll take care of this... Whatever it is." He prods me in the back with his weapon, and I swing around to try and grip it in my hands, but he quickly draws it back.

Sabretooth snarls in annoyance, but doesn't protest any further than that. His scent grows faint as he leaves, and the smell of the man before me fills my nostrils. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my head from the cobwebs.

"Well, well, what do we have hear? Are you something similar to Victor Creed, or are you really just the runt that he makes you out to be?"

I take a stand and clench my fists tightly. My breathing grows heavier as anger courses throughout my entire body. My adrenaline levels escalates and I have the sudden urge to run my claws through something. Lifting my gaze up from the ground, I take in the appearance of the man before me. My eyes narrow as I remember just who this man is. He is the one that the others had called Lex Luthor.

He is about 6 feet tall, has blue eyes and is completely bald. Perhaps that is his reason for going all villain. I snicker to myself at the mere thought. A cocky grin is seemingly permanently etched unto his features, the glint of power lust and hunger for control, shines brightly within his eyes. I pull back my lips in a snarl, flashing my canine teeth. Cracking my neck, I decide to answer him with a harsh growl.

"I'm Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best, isn't very nice."

Without warning, I come straight at him, hard, fast and powerful. In a futile attempt to block my oncoming blows, he raises the steel pipe in his hands to try and stop my descent. With a sharp ring, my claws cut right through the metal and nicks the side if his face lightly. He hisses out in a mix of surprise and pain while stumbling back slightly.

"Point taken Wolverine." He huffs out as I continue to bear down on him. "But, _I'm_ also the best at what _I_ do also." He whips out a gun from the back of his pants and starts shooting point blank at me. I react quickly and deflect each shoot with my blades, having them land harmlessly to the ground.

"Damn." He mutters under his breath, while throwing the machine to the floor. He raises his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

"You wouldn't kill a defenseless man now, would you?" I just snarl out in answer, while inching ever closer to him.

"Then again, perhaps you would."

"Shut it baldy, I'm tired of your yapping. Too bad you just shaved your head, or else I'd give you a trim, free of charge." I say snarlingly, twisting my hand around so that my claws protrude vertically before me.

"For your information, I don't _shave_. I've been bald since I was nine and you'll just have to wait before you can gut my insides out. I've got somewhere else that I need to be." Then he swiftly ducks and what seems to be a human, female cheetah lunges right out at me.

"Darn..." I mutter under my breath as I take in her fangs and extended claws. "Looks like Victors found a girlfriend."

* * *

**Whew, this chapter has turned out different then I expected. It wasn't formed like the others. I had to smile when I read through what everyone else wrote. It was so interesting to see how they changed the direction of this chapter and where it ended up. Yes, this is my wacky chapter. :) ****Next chapter will go back to being formatted as usual. Thanks for reading.**

**Well, tell me what _you_ think about this chapter in your reviews. I know that the others, and I would like to hear from you. Was it good? Interesting? Somewhat funny? Was there a big difference in writing styles when you read each part? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for**** favoriting and following this fic. I seriously never thought that a Wonder Woman/Wolverine fic would get even this far. So thanks for everything, I truly appreciate it. I'm even thinking about creating/editing a possible trailer for this fic, like what I did for A World Without Wonder Woman? Of course reviewers pen names would be mentioned in the video. :D It wouldnt be posted immediatly, but still... What do you guys think about that?**

**Lastly, but certainly not least, tremendous thanks go to cew, R, Jess Marylin, Lord Mortensen, and Tash789123 for your reviews. I salute you reviewers, for taking your time to do such a thing. :) First things first, the first segment of this chapter is back to being in the present. It's kinda like a continuation of the beginning of the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Return to the Present:**

I squint my eyes as the piercing white light flashes all around us, signaling our teleportation to the city that is currently under attack. My eyes are quick to adjust to the change of lighting, yet it still doesn't prevent me from letting out a low grunt of irritation. Even after these past few years using the teleporting device, I still find it be a bothersome way of transportation.

As soon as we appear on the, less than busy Main Street, my nose is the first to tell me all I need to know about my surroundings. Luthor. He is here, along with an army of Sentinels. No real big surprise there. Turns out that Luthor, and the other psychos also love playing with new toys. Especially ones that were made to hunt down mutants, or as this world preferrs to call us, Metas.

Casting a glance about the area, I also come to find Batman, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow standing a couple yards away from us. He knows that we are here, and yet doesn't outwardly seem bothered by my presence. But I know better.

Snarling, I narrow my eyes at him, to which he responds back with clenched fists and a clenched jaw. Oh, yes, I do know better. He'd like nothing more than to order me back to the base, but he can't do that, and that knowledge irks him.

"Wolverine," I turn to Diana as she calls my name. She grins at me while lifting her left brow in question. I can't help but grin back in return, as I realize what it is that she wants to do.

"Ready?" She asks, and that's all I need for her to say. One of the many things that I love about her, is the fact that she always knows how I like to execute my plan of attack when fighting these tin cans. Without waiting for my reply, she cups her hands before her, and leans down on one knee in preparation.

"Lets do this Darling." I remark with a smirk. Unsheathing my six weapons of destruction, I run forward, and place my right foot securely in the palm of her hands.

Feeling my full weight in her hands, she quickly throws me upward, and I fly through the air cleanly, and smoothly. Emitting a thunderous roar, I extend both hands, and deftly chop off the head of the Sentinel who was just about to place his giant foot atop Diana.

As the robotic body begins to slowly fall forward, I firmly plant my claws at the back of it's protruding neck, and begin to free fall past it's back, and right leg. The sound of metal ripping, and Diana dicing another Sentinel fills my ears, as my claws easily cuts through the metal guts of the robot. With a slight grunt, I finally land on the ground feet first. The now beheaded robot, crashes down to the ground, before exploding in a cloud of smoke, fire and metal parts.

_"All's in a days work."_ I think to myself with satisfaction.

In a matter of seconds, I have moved on from this piece of junk to another one. Diana is not far from my side, as she unleashes her own fury against these mindless beings with her fists. With both of us fighting side by side, these good-for-nothing pop cans fall, one right after the other. Showers of sparks explode, as I tear through the leg of a sentinel and Diana decapitates another.

Despite our progress, wave after wave of these mechanical soldiers, continue to flood the city. There seems to be no end to Luthor's stream of killer machines. Eyes narrowed in an animalistic rage, I continue to bear down on these powerhouse robots, with the intent to slaughter them all. Sniffing the air, I suddenly pause in my hunt.

Crouching down low, with the knuckles of my left hand pressed firmly down to the ground, I pinpoint the recent additions to Luthor's ranks.

"Diana..." I growl out her name softly, and she immediately lands by my side. It doesn't take her long to notice what it is that I already have. Her hand clasps her rope tightly, as she takes a fighting stance.

"Look who decided to finally join us." She muses out loud with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah I know," I rasp out, while taking a stand. "Victor and his girlfriend. It's a whole family reunion." I grit my teeth, and clench my hands in preparation for the upcoming fight. "Yippy." I add with a flat tone.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

Without warning, she attacks, no sight of remorse is to be found on her features. Her claws manage to dig themselves deep within the flesh of my chest, as I stumble back in an attempt to draw away from her attack. With a rough snarl, I evade the second wave of the menacing feline's claws, and manage to land a blow of my own along the left side of her body.

Emitting a sharp cry, she flies off to the left side of me, and lands on a heap along the concrete floor. Yet, it doesn't take long for her to gain her bearings, after having obtained the heavy punch to her gut. Swiftly, she rises to all fours, and proceeds to give me a predatory look in response to all that has occurred. This is a look that is all too familiar to me.

Her movements are sleek, and smooth... steady, and sure. Just like how an actual cheetah's movements would be. Drawing back her lips, and revealing her sharp fangs, she hisses out at me in anger, and in warning. Resting lightly on her haunches, she regards me with an inquiring look before speaking. I pause in slight surprise. I hadn't really expected for her to start talking.

"So you're the other brother?" She purrs out smoothly. Her voice is rich and deep, a seemingly right fit for her prowess, and the attitude that makes up her character.

"I don't know what he was talking about. You're," She licks her lips, and runs her tongue over the glinting surface of her fangs. "So much more entertaining to play with, than he is." She gives off a smooth chuckle, and the glint in her eyes helps to convey her intended meaning.

"Are I now?" I reply back with narrowed eyes, and a small smirk. "You haven't even seen me at my best." I charge at her, and she in turn, is quick to jump out of the way. She is good, and her reflexes, along with her instincts, are also well intact.

"I hear that the Amazon's got you wrapped around her dainty, little finger. Not really all that surprising actually." She calls out to me, as if I weren't trying to attack her at all, and instead was completing a training exercise with her. Standing to her full height, she places a hand on her pronounced hip.

"That's just like her. Taking in the new bad boy, and leaving all the others, such as the Batman, and even the playboy Bruce Wayne, behind. Sure she's gorgeous and all, but honey, that's all just a ploy to trap you. She's thrown the hook, and has already begun to reel in her mid afternoon catch." She gives off a little tisking sound, as a clear sign of her disapproval.

"And you fell for it. How disappointing." She glares at me, before chuckling in slight amusement. "Don't worry too much over it darling, it's not like you're the first one who ever did." She continues to watch me closely, her tail twitching behind her in anticipation, as she waits for my next course of actions to take place. She doesn't have too wait long.

I growl out in anger, and the claws from my hands shoot straight out from the base of my knuckles, of their own accord. This is how irritated I am right now. The Wolverine has had about enough of this unnecessary, and _annoying_ chit-chat.

"Enough already." I snarl out, while cracking my neck for good measure. "Let's get this show on the road.." I add in a low tone.

"Fine by me." She responds back with a low purr. Flashing her own set of claws in the air, I have a momentary flashback of a fight between me and Victor. The pose, the predatory look in her eyes, all of it is somewhat similar to that of Victor Creed.

"_A match made in… Well definitely not heaven." _I think to myself as I smirk. _"Just the opposite of heaven actually."_

Shaking my head, I charge at her, and swiftly slam my claws forward, only to have them harmlessly embed themselves deep within the concrete ground. I snarl out in annoyance as she easily escapes my attack by slithering down out from under me, her claws lightly scratching against my chest in a teasing manner along the way. Before I can even rise, she jumps me from behind, and digs her claws into my shoulders.

"I do like my men muscular." She purrs lowly into my ear. With a full out growl, and a sharp tug, I withdraw my claws from the ground. Once I am standing fully upright, I slam her against the brick wall of the building behind me. Releasing a surprised cry, she loosens her hold on me immediately, her claws retracting from the flesh of my back. With a snarl I whirl around, claws extended, and aimed directly for her. Reacting in the nick of time, she jumps out of the way, and summersaults safely to the other side of me, allowing for my claws to harmlessly cut through the wall.

"You should join us you know." She winces slightly in pain as she turns to address me. "Ditch the wonder babe, and I'll personally see to it that you be... Taken care of." She remarks, while holding her good hand - the one that is not curled tightly close to her chest - in the air, and begins examining her own set of claws.

"I don't thinks so." I reply back.

"That's too bad. I'd hate to see you get destroyed just because you feel so loyal to her." She remarks with narrowed eyes. "You better watch out Logan. There's a storm coming, and there's nothing that you, or your group of heroes friends can do to stop it." She stares at me cooly while beginning to back away.

"With the addition of your universe's villains, our league of doom has strengthened. Granted that many of the newer recruits are still in hiding, trying to dig their roots into new soil, but it won't take long for them to become united under one hand. As the years go by, our numbers will only grow, because let's face it, Luthor is one man who has the power to grant us our deepest wishes. Money talks, and you know that. Don't you." Before I can even respond, the hairs on the back of my neck rise, and I can sense that something is amiss.

"For Hera's sake Batman!" Both of our attention shifts toward that of the others who have been fighting. My eyes narrow as I take in the scene before me. Diana and Batman stand idly next to each other. Blood lines both Diana's mouth, and Batman's chest. Glancing at the person located between them, my lips thin in a grim line.

_"Victor."_ I silently cuss to myself.

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V.**

* * *

** Twenty to Thirty Minutes Earlier:**

My leg is throbbing, and a dull ache has begun to form in the lower region of my stomach, indicating that I have probably sustained a broken rib. Despite all of this, there are more pressing matters at hand. Such as the very strong Meta human who is, at the moment, giving Kal a run for his money. The Juggernaut, the one whom Kal is dealing with at the moment, thankfully hasn't been able to inflict any injuries upon him. But still, even I can tell that Kal is struggling slightly. His attempts to keep the amount of damage inflicted upon our surroundings to a minimum, is affecting his ability to handle the new villain in an effective manner. Furrowing my brows, I begin to mentally contact J'onn, a plan already forming in my head.

_"J'onn, can you hear me? Right now I'm in a code Alpha Red situation. We need you here as soon as possible." _My fingers wrap around the golden coils of my rope as I prepare to assist Kal. Yet, before I even move more than a couple of feet, a slight movement to my right, catches my attention. Whirling around, I take in the appearance of the villain standing before me. I immediately realize that this here is Sabretooth, Aka Victor Creed. The one Logan had mentioned at one time or another, and undoubtedly still holds ill feelings toward. I glance quickly behind him, and catch sight of Logan and Lex Luthor engaging in a heated argument. It seems as though that Logan had instead stumbled across Luthor, instead of getting to confront the man before me.

Victor gazes at me for a moment, cold, calculating, and blood thirsty. His already dark eyes, darken even more, and a gradually growing smirk reveals the amusement that he finds with this current situation. A loud crash to my left reminds me of Kal, and his need for my assistance, but before I can turn to see what has happened, Victor attacks.

_"J'onn did you here me?" _I ask urgently, while lifting my arms in order to deflect his repeated blows. His seven inch long claws grate against my bracelets, digging into their cool, steel surface, and the impact causes for my side to ache further. He is persistent, and fierce. Each blow is conducted with perfect aim and skill. We continue to spar for a moment, before I succeed in kicking him in the chest, and throwing him back. Falling into a crouched position, he watches me closely while rethinking his plan of action. It seems as if he initially thought that I would go down easily.

_"Affirmative Diana." _J'onn finally says in answer, and I breath out a sigh of relief. Victor quirks a brow in curiosity, but still does not move. My eyes rove over his sharp features, his tiger-like eyes and canines, but his expression reveals nothing. He continues to remain immobile, silent and unpredictable.

_"Thank Hera," _I say in quick reply._ "J'onn I need you here to stop this Juggernaut person. He can only be stopped by telepathic means, and you're the only one who can accomplish that. Kal has been fighting this Meta, and it's no secret that he has an extreme amount of strength. He's making Superman sweat. He's big, and wearing a red helmet of some sort, that must come off. Very hard to miss him." _I continue to remain in a fighting stance, waiting for both J'onn's reply, and Victor Creeds attack.

_"I'll be there soon Diana, but right now I'm going to have talk to Superman, and see what it is that he can do about that helmet." _With that, the connection is severed, and out of the corner of my eye I catch Kal pausing momentarily, as he talks with J'onn. Nodding his head in agreement, he proceeds to lift the Juggernaut up in the air before flying off to a more isolated area.

"My, my, my, the little runt actually did it." My attention once more focuses fully on Victor, now that my conversation with J'onn is over. I narrow my eyes in suspicion as he releases a deep chuckle.

"There were the occasional rumors, but I never actually thought that they were true." He quirks a brow at me, and his gaze roves over my figure in an appreciative manner.

"You're Wonder Woman. How had I not noticed it before? I can smell his scent on you. Been dancing recently, or perhaps... Something more?" He asks with a small grin. I only glower at him response as my temper flares.

"I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't mind if I took part in receiving my share of the spoils. It's practically a right that we step-brothers have." He announces to me, while taking a stand, and stepping closer. He strides up to me quickly, and boldly extends a claw toward my left cheek. I don't give him the chance to lay a single finger on me though. Swiftly, and without much thought on my part, I duck down low, and perform a side sweep with my left leg, which succeeds in knocking him down to the ground.

"In your dreams Sabre. You forget that I have the authority to revoke your so called 'rights'." I growl out at him in irritation.

"Sassy now aren't you? I like that in a woman, it always makes the hunt all the more... Satisfying." He looks up at me with a steady gaze, and smiles at me, the tips of his fangs revealing themselves. I repress the urge to shudder in response.

"You know, out of all the woman that Jimmy has had in his life, including the one that I had the honor of killing, I find that I actually enjoy you. I mean, come on, one had the ability to inflict the emotion of love from a man, and the other one was already in love with another man." I stare at him hard, and purse my lips in annoyance. He continues to talk, while rising to his feet.

"But you? You my dear are something different altogether. Your highness, never have I chatted with a female heroine as long as I have with you right now." Stalking up to him, I grab him by the collar of his coat, and bring his face dangerously close to mine.

"I'm sorry, was that a compliment? Because, let me tell you, it wasn't nearly as good as those given to me by Logan." He snarls in annoyance at that. "Now tell me why you are working for Luthor. What is it that he planning!?" I demand, while glaring full out at him. He smirks in response, and his eyes flash with a dark amusement.

"So quick to change the subject now aren't we? I like a woman who can play as rough as I can, and as a matter of fact, I believe Jimmy does to." Then as quick as lighting, he jerks his head forward, and presses his lips against mine. A sickening feeling fills my stomach, and my gut clenches with the urge to puke. He gazes right into my eyes, as he interlocks his mouth with my own, and then begins to suck on my lower lip. Releasing a predatory growl, he bites down hard on my bottom lip, before I can draw away from him, sinking his fangs into my flesh and drawing blood. My eyes widen in shock, then narrow in a rage of furry. This man is _nothing _like Logan. Jerking my head back, I shove him away from me, before drawing back a fisted hand. Yet, before I can throw a single punch, a gloved hand beats me to it. I blink in surprise as Bruce suddenly materializes before me.

Teeth gritted in anger, jaw clenched and eyes dangerously narrowed, he continues to rain a multitude of punches down on his victim. This is the most angered that I have seen him in years. The aggression is clearly visible through his movements, and the tension of his stance. Victor is quick to fight back. With a snarl, he aims at Bruce's chest, and manages to tear through the thick layer of his Kevlar suit. A trickle of blood begins to seep through the material, but that only succeeds in angering Bruce further. With a growl, he launches himself forward, and slams his fist against the feral's face. A loud crunch is clearly audible as his nose cracks under Bruce's fist.

Victor doesn't go down easily though. Bruce's knuckles have inflicted a number of wounds on his face, but just as quickly, they heal. Bruce takes notices of this, but doesn't seemed bothered by it.

He continues to advance further, forcing Victor to take a single step back. Although Bruce is clearly angry right now, his movements, and hits are executed cleanly and skillfully. The dark feral seems to enjoy fighting him, for he smirks in amusement.

Bruce seems to hold the upper hand in this scuffle, but in a matter of seconds that all changes. With a swift punch to his shoulder by Victor, Bruce hisses out in pain. Emitting an animalistic hiss himself, Victor grabs Bruce's left forearm, and whirls his body around so that Bruce is once more facing me. Having seen enough, I prepare to intervene, but before I can take another step, Victor slips his hands loosley about Bruce's neck. I immediately stop at once, knowing what it is that he is indicating, with that single move.

"My, my, darling. This man was so quick to come to your defense. I'm sensing that there was... Something more going on between the two you. Does Jimmy know?" He grins at me. "How easy it would be to just shift my hands in a way that would end his life. It'd be almost like breaking a twig." He adds, while tensing his hands.

"Sabre don't you dare!" I bark out at him in anger. "Oh, but I would." He replies back, while staring at me darkly. Then without warning, Bruce slams his head backwards, and wrenches free from Victors hold. Throwing another punch towards Victor, a spit of blood flies from Sabretooth's mouth, and lands on the ground. Bruce makes his way behind Sabretooth, and before I can stop him, places his hands on either side of his neck. How quickly the roles have been reversed.

"Batman!" I cry out in panic. He doesn't hear me though, his only concern is for the man before him. I glance down at Victor, and realize that he knows. He _knows_ what it is that Bruce is about to do, but he doesn't really care. No, he wants this to happen. Sure he's clawing for Bruce's throat right now, but he's not putting up the best of fights in order to try and survive. With a dark smile, he stares right at me, waiting for what will come next.

"Batman, don't you do this!" I demand harshly, while flying forward. I hear it before I am even an arms length away from him. With a small grunt, he snaps Victor's neck, and I freeze. I stop, and land with a dull thud. I stare down at the body, and then at Bruce with pursed lips.

"For Hera's sake Batman!" I yell out at him in a fit of rage. He just stands there, breathing heavily, and with fists clenched at his sides. He doesn't speak, much less move a single inch. Then he raises his head and looks directly at me. Despite the fact that he is wearing a cowl, I can clearly read the hidden emotion. The beginnings of him once again closing off to everyone around him... even to me.

_"Oh Bruce..." _Before I can even utter another word out loud, he whips out his grappling gun, and aims it up in the air. Pressing the trigger, his grappling hook shoots out, and wraps itself around that of a building ledge.

"Batman wait. We need to talk." I call out lowly, already knowing that he will do no such thing.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I need to go." He answers curtly, and those are the last words that he utters, before disappearing into the shadows once more.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Dang it." Cheetah seethes out in annoyance beside me, and I know that she has come to the same conclusion. Victor is dead. Then there is the sound of slight shuffling as she turns, and begins to flee. As soon as I whip around to try and catch her, she is already gone. I'm prepared to go after her, the adrenaline rush making my body want to hunt something down, when a sudden harsh bark of demand erupts from Diana's mouth. What she says stops me dead in my tracks.

"Let. Me. Go." Whipping my head around, I let out a snarl of anger, and my hands clench tightly.

"Victor!" I roar out in clear frustration. My claws shoot out, and the rays of the sun reflects off of the steel surface. The streams of light dance along the battered walls of the buildings as I walk past them.

Victor is is no longer lying dead on the floor, instead he is standing upright with his nose and neck having already been healed. But that's not what has my blood boiling though. No. It's the fact that he has his left fist clenched in Diana's hair, while holding the claws of his right hand dangerously close to her exposed throat. He watches me with a grin, as he whispers something in her ear. Her face is contorted in a rage of pure hot, fury.

"Let her go now Victor," I seethe at him in warning, through barred teeth. "Or I swear that this time you won't come back to life!" But before I reach either of them, Diana jabs her elbow up into Victors gut, and succeeds in rendering his hold on her lose. Jerking herself free, she whirls around swiftly, and kicks him up against a building wall.

"I will not be handled in such a manner! If you ever do that again, I promise you, that you will find yourself missing some vital masculine parts." She threatens as she throws another punch his way, but he sees it coming, and is quick to evade her blow.

Maneuvering out of her reach, he flashes his claws out in preparation, and races to the other business building located across the street. Pausing, he glances back at me for a second. "This ain't over Jimmy." He calls out to me, while flashing me one of his well known smirks. With that, he bounds up the concrete wall, and disappears up over the ledge. Gritting my teeth, I take a step forward in pursuit off him.

"Logan! Please don't." Once again, I find myself freezing in my tracks, and I breathe in deeply through my nose, while clenching and unclenching my fists in uncertainty. With a snarl, I turn around, and glance at her. We look at each other, for what seems like a long time, before she quirks a brow in question. Sheathing my claws, I nod back to her in answer.

Releasing a sharp breath, she runs her hand across her mouth, and wipes away some of the blood. My brows furrow in irritation as I catch sight of the already healing puncture wounds. Victor will pay one of these days.

"Are you alright?" I ask roughly, while slowly walking up to her. She nods her head yes, in answer.

"Logan, we need to return to the base. Superman, and J'onn were able to apprehend Juggernaut. We need to secure the area and..." She pauses, and closes her eyes briefly. "I also need to... find Batman."

I search her face, and come to find something... Something that I have felt before. She, and the Batman have a close relationship. Even if they aren't together, there will always be something that ties them close together. His actions today prove that. Gritting my teeth, I clench my hands, and nod curtly to her. "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

**_"Thwack, thwack, thwack!"_**

The sound of my fists plummeting the punching bag before me resounds throughout the whole training room, alerting anyone within earshot that this is no time to mess with the Wolverine.

___"Him reacting the way that he did, means that he _still cares for her deeply." The animal within snarls out, an undertone of anger, and irritation evident in his voice.

**_"Thwack! Thwack!"_**

_"Yes, but you already knew that."_ The man, Logan, says in response. There are times like these when the beast, and the man that I am, struggle with each other during different circumstances. One only wishes to tear apart the problem. To show that whatever is seen as a threat, which in this case is the Bat, is inferior to him. The other, the more human side of me, wishes for control. It isn't that I don't care about the role that the Batman plays in everything dealing with Diana, but the fact that I must reel in the animal within, before it does anything that I may regret. I know for a fact that if Diana discovered that I had killed the Batman, she'd probably never forgive me.

_"Fine,"_ The Wolverine growls back in response. _"I already knew, but that doesn't mean that I like it one bit. __She also still has __feelings__ for him though. I can sense it."_

**_"Thwack! Bam! Bam! Bam!"_**

_"And Jean?"_ Logan adds. _"Does everything that has happened with Diana mean that we no longer posses feelings for her?"_ I pause at that, and blink back a bead of sweat that is running down my face.

Jean... How could I ever just _forget_ her? Make it seem that she was nothing to me? The answer is that I can't, but that doesn't mean that I don't posses the ability to move on. To live a life that involves Diana.

_"Jean's passed away."_ The animal replies back lowly. There is a slight ache in my heart at the thought of her. This time, there is no chance of her coming back. _"No. No there isn't, but are you using Diana to try and replace her? To fill the void?" _

Narrowing my eyes, I release a loud roar as I attack the bag with new vigor. _"No, I never could do that to her." _The man, and animal work in sync, as punch after punch is executed. My senses heighten, and the surge of adrenaline pumping through my veins prompts me to hit the bag faster, faster, and faster. There is no music, no beat or rhythm that I am following as I conduct each hit. No, I only listen to the very sound of my pounding heart, the blood rushing through my body, and my even, steady breathing.

One... Two... Three... A breath in, a breath out. The sound of my sweat landing on the floor, the chains of the bag as I continue to beat against the sand filled material.  
One... Two... Three... Left hand, then right hand. The sound of my claws suddenly extending without any thought on my part. It is just instinct. For a second I envision the bag as Batman. Thick black suit, dark flowing cape, acute white lenses, and two horned ears. With a roar, I strike both hands forward and relish the feeling of my claws sinking into my victim. The sand pooling out in streams, is like that of hot, thick blood.

I blink, and he is gone. No longer is the Batman standing before me, but only a tattered, beaten bag, hanging on its last hinge from the ceiling. Shaking my head, and releasing a slight grunt, I cleanly pull my claws out from the punching bag, only to have it promptly fall down to the ground in defeat.

"Great, not another one." I grumble out loud, while retracting my claws, and absentmindedly rubbing my knuckles. The Wolverine wishes to go out and track down this man. To sink his claws in his flesh for real, but I won't let that happen. Not really for my sake, but Diana's. Unwrapping the equally battered cloth from my hands, I flex my fingers in an attempt to loosen them from their cramped position of a fist. Barefoot, and shirtless, I walk across the room to grab another punching bag. The sound of the door opening alerts me to a visitor. Taking a small sniff of the air, I immediately recognize who it is.

"What do you want Ororo?" I ask with a sigh.

"This your twentieth bag?" She asks instead of choosing to answer me. "I believe that, that's a new record for how many bags you've destroyed within a span of only thirty minutes."

Hefting the two hundred, and fifty pound bag over my shoulder, I turn to face her.

"Yes, now if there is nothing else that you need. I'll be getting back to what it is that I am doing." I walk past her, before she can respond, and clip the bag in place. Grabbing the tape, I once more begin to wrap my hands.

"Logan," She places a hand on my forearm, and gives it a small squeeze. I pause in what it is that I am doing, and tilt my head to the left, silently telling her that I am listening.

"I know that your upset Logan. I heard about what had happened earlier with Diana, Batman and Sabretooth." In hearing that, I immediately resume the process of wrapping my hands, and take a step away from her, allowing for her hand to fall away from my arm.

"Your point being?" I ask with gritted teeth.

"The point being, that you can't hole yourself up in this room Logan." She replies back, while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can do whatever it is that I want." I spit out, while taking a fighting stance, and unleashing another blow.

"Although, I'd really love to have the old training room back." I add as an afterthought.

I can practically feel the heat of her glare as she stares daggers into the back of my head. My body hums with the sudden introduction of electricity running throughout the room. That is never a good sign. When Ro means business, she's not afraid to zap you with a small spark of electricity in order to get your attention. Releasing a half sigh, and a half snarl of irritation, I take a step back from the suspended bag, while simultaneously lowering my fists.

"Ready to listen now?" She asks, and I can practically _hear_ what kind of position she is in right now, by the sound of her voice alone. Hands planted firmly on cocked hips, right brow raised slightly, a determined mouth, and white irises sparkling with energy. All I can muster up is a slight grunt in response.

"She's going to tear you apart Logan." Those were not the words that I had expected to come out of her mouth. Whipping my head around, I give her a questioning look. She takes this as an invitation to continue.

"You, and I both know that she still harbors feelings for the Dark Crusader," A low growl involuntarily rumbles low within my chest at the mention of him. "It's only a matter of time before she leaves you Logan, for him. She's known that man for years, and you for a span of about only one month. You can't tell me that it isn't at all possible. This is like Jean all over again." She ends in a lower tone. My eyes narrow dangerously at the thought of Diana disappearing from my life in that kind of way. In either kind of way. A sudden instinct to seek her out rises up within me. To see with my own eyes, proof of her still being near, alive, breathing, and close to me.

I shake my head, and clench my jaw in frustration as I gaze right back at Ororo in defiance to her words. "Ro, she is not Jean, and I don't expect that she will ever be. Diana is her own kind of woman, and if you would spend some more time around her, you would probably know that."

Suddenly she releases a short, harsh chuckle. I glare at her as she somehow manages to find some sliver of amusement with my statement. "Logan, I don't need to work with her, to know what kind of woman she is."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I ask in a dangerous tone. Pursing her lips, she glares at me for a moment. "Nothing." She finally says in answer.

Suddenly her composure changes, and the corners of her mouth and eyes slowly begin to soften. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Logan. That's..." She hesitates slightly, and licks her bottom lip before continuing. "That's all I have ever wanted." She gives me a small smile before backing away, and exiting the room. "Oh, and one more thing..." She adds, while placing one hand on the doorway frame, and turning her body to face me at an angle.

"Yes." I glance back at her from the corner of my eye. "If you really want this to work out. Being with her I mean, then show her that you really are going to be there for her. She's already dealt with having a man come and go as he so pleased. I guess what I am saying Logan, is that you're going to have to change something, because if there's anything I learned from when we were briefly together, is that you tend to get restless at times."

I look at her evenly. Was this the main reason for all her fuss about Diana and I? Was it because she had hopes of us getting back together at one point? Now those hopes were dashed, at least as long as Diana and I still remained together. It explained her recent display of irritation, and frustration. What could I say?

"You mean, I need to be the good guy now?" I ask her roughly. She looks at me for what seems like a long while. Finally she nods her head yes.

"Exactly what I mean Logan." And with that, she leaves.p

* * *

Having just showered, I exit the training room with Ro's words, mingled with Jean's, ringing in my head. I'm so distracted at the moment, that I don't see, or even hear Kitty, until I have already walked right on through her.

"Whoa Logan, what's the rush?" I don't bother answering her, and instead keep on walking, already knowing that she'll follow.

"Never mind, I really need to talk to you Logan, its important." She says while jogging up to me.

"What is it that you want kid?" I ask roughly, while shoving my hands deep into my jean pockets.

"Well... It's, kinda like... I don't know... Complicated?" She replies back in answer, while subconsciously scratching her head, and nervously biting her lip.

"For heavens sake kid! Just spit it out already!" I remark in exasperation. Finally, she grips me by the arm, and I stop. Her face is now serious, and I frown to myself. She releases a heavy breath, before speaking.

"Logan... It's Rogue."

* * *

**So what did you readers think of this chapter? I'm pretty sure Rogue will be involved in the next chapter. :) And what about Batman with Victor and Diana? **

**Now, I know that some of you wished for me to jump back to the present, and then have a few flashbacks in between, and so that is what I did. At least kind of. It wasn't much, I know, and later on there will be more. Also, this is my first time ever writing the characters Cheetah, and Sabretooth. So if you find them to be out of character, I'm sorry about that. The appearance of Sabretooth I had in mind while writing this was Victor Creed being played by Liev Schreiber in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine movie.**

**Anyways, please review. I always like it when you guys do. :) And thanks everyone for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. **


End file.
